


Take my body.

by Ladynight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comedy, Dark Humor, Dirty Talk, Emotionally Constipated Derek, First Time, Humor, Kids, Love tagging stuff people, M/M, Rimming, Stiles is a kindergarten teacher, Tattooed Stiles, cute and fluffy, jackson whittemore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladynight/pseuds/Ladynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek dated back in high school and Stiles really believed they were in love… Until Derek left him with a broken heart before going to New York. But destiny is a crazy, cold hearted little bitch that always find its way to be.</p><p>Or the one where Derek is a constipated asshole who breaks Stiles heart and leaves him although he loves him. </p><p>*</p><p>“My teacher is so cool uncle Derek, he’s got this wolf tattoo and we named her Yuna, come on, let’s met him!” Lydia started dragging Derek towards where Stiles was, the shirt sleeve still up as he grabbed his stuff, ready to leave the hell outta there. “Mr. Stilinski, wait!”</p><p>Ooops, too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emptied out by a single word

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody o/ So, this is my second work here and this one is going to be a little longer than the first. This first chapter is all from Stiles' point of view and a little (a lot) sad and nostalgic but the others aren't ok? So don't worry haha  
> Other nice thing you should know is that English isn't my first lenguage, I'm brazilian actually haha So any MASTER, HUGE mistake please tell so I can fix it and also learn. I'll try to post like, once a week or maybe twice ok ?  
> Really hope you guys enjoy >.

_When you said your last goodbye,_

_I died a little bit inside._

_I lay in tears in bed all night,_

_Alone without you by my side._

_But if you loved me, why’d you leave me?_

_So take my body, take my body._

_All I want is,_

_And all I need is_

_To find somebody,_

_I’ll find somebody,_

**_Like you_ ** _._

A broken heart hurts, but a shattered heart hurts like living hell.

I never felt like this in my entire life, it was a breathtaking sensation, it was so good it seemed unreal. You know when you read a Nickolas Sparks novel or see a very cliché movie where two people just look at each other and… _Click_? I always thought that was bullshit, the most bullshit in the history of mankind to be honest, until it happened to me.

It was my first day at my second year of high school and I’ve had an advanced math class with some two-years-older than me students but I really didn’t care because I was there to learn math, not make friends. I stepped into the room and my eyes immediately fell on him with his the dark hair, green eyes and beard. But it wasn’t _just_ his looks, there was something else that I couldn’t describe. Something at the same time sad and sweet about him, surrounding him as he talked to some girl.

I knew he was out of my league so I didn’t even sit close to him, actually, I sat as far away as I possibly could.  But it was helpless, my gaze would fall on him without me even noticing, my heart pounding against my chest every time our looks collided, my stomach doing this weird thing, twisting while a thousand butterflies beat their wings on my insides.

Till this day, that was the most amazing feeling I ever felt.

Till this day, nobody _ever_ made me feel like that.

In the next week I found out his name was Derek Hale, and just thinking about his name made my blood run faster and every single time he looked at me it was like… _It was like I was floating_ , all weight out of my shoulders. A week after that I got to class earlier so he wasn’t there yet, I sat and was talking to an older girl, Erica - who was indeed very nice -  when Derek came in. I fought with all my strength to not look at him, to not make a fool of myself, but when instead of sitting in his usual place he sat right behind me… Shit, _it was uncontrollable_. I looked back and he smiled at me, his teeth reminding me of bunny ones.

It was adorable.

He sat behind for two weeks without saying much, just normal stuff like ‘Hi’ or ‘What page is it?’ but _man_ , even the smallest word he directed at me made me feel breathless, made me want to smile and I almost forgot to answer him every time, getting distracted by those beautiful as fuck eyes.  

The bell rang and all the students started walking out of the classroom, except me because I was finishing a problem and I’m that kind of person who _don’t leave nothing unfinished,_ so when I was done I look at the piece of paper with a proud grin before putting it away and gathering my stuff. I stood up and he was there, right in front of me with a soft smile at my shocked as shit expression.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” I still remember how hard it was to concentrate with him so close to me.

“Stiles isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“You are sixteen right?”

“Yep, I take this advanced class because you know, regular math it’s just too easy.” The smile he gave it to me was priceless, like that very much amused him.

“And why have the easy way if you can push yourself right?”

“Exactly, if you’re not making an effort it’s just not worth it.” We started walking out of the building, my mind and heart going crazy.

“I like the way you think Stiles.” He said softly before waving goodbye.

I still remember not sleeping that night, just kept looking at the ceiling and grinning.

We started hanging out a lot, I used to help him with his homework and we used to talk for hours and in every minute of it my heart was pounding, it didn’t matter if we were already friends, every time I talked to him seemed like the first, it felt like when I first stepped into that classroom.

On one rainy night Derek called me crying and I felt so worried and sad, I couldn’t understand a single word of what he was saying so when he hang up on me I hopped into my jeep and drove all the way to his apartment still wearing my pajamas. His uncle opened the door for me and I ran into his room.

That was the night he told me about the fire.

The fire that took away everyone he loved, except for his uncle and his sister Laura who was at a college in NY.

That was the night I told him about my mom, about how much it hurt to watch her die slowly with cancer. 

A week after that he asked me out and I flipped with Scott, I remember he jumping around with me and screaming _“I told you he liked you bro!”_ and then we laughed like idiots. I was well aware Derek knew how I felt about him because it has pretty damn obvious, it was something out of my control and knowing that he wanted to go out with me – even if he didn’t feel the same way as I did – it was amazing.

Our first kiss was my first kiss ever and it was perfect, it felt like I was made to kiss him forever. Stupid thing to say, believe me _I’m well aware of that_. But there is no other way to describe it, his hands on my waist, his warm tongue on mine made every hair of my body stood up. The world stopped at that moment, his musk and sweet perfume invading my senses, crawling thru my skin and I let him in. I didn’t fight back, I just let him in; let he become a part of me.

I knew I loved him even before our first kiss.

We started dating and Erica hug me tight when I told her, Scott was smiling almost as much as I was and my life couldn’t be better in any away. We had our fights but we always got over it and on one night, after Derek had a terrible nightmare and I had held him close until his heart calmed down, he kissed me soft and told me he loved me.

“I love you too Derek, I’ve always had.”

He smiled at me, that smile I knew it meant so much more than just a simple smile. That smile he only gave it to me and that made my legs fail and my heart skips a beat.

We made love that night, he was the first one I ever had sex with. It hurt at the beginning but Derek made it be great, he was gentle and sweet. I could still remember our fingers interlaced while he entered in me, kissing me soft so the pain would go away, I could still remember the pleasure on his face, on his green eyes as I sucked his wrist, our hips colliding and our breaths becoming harder and harder with each and every thrust. His loud moan as he came, hands holding me tight while I came too.

“That was amazing.” He kissed my forehead.

“Yes, it was.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah Der?”

“I love you and I’m so glad you’re with me.”

That sentence would be craved in my mind forever.

“I love you too and I’m glad you let me be with you.”

Derek was my world and I would do anything he asked me to. My dad liked him a lot, they always watched baseball games together so I couldn’t ask for more.

The end of the year was getting closer which meant Derek getting to college and me staying in high school. But before we slept together, before he even told me he loved me, he had already told me he was going to Berkeley because it was closer and in that way he wouldn’t have to leave me behind. So I never really worried about it, I thought that if even before he wanted to stay with me, now that we had already said the L word to each other, _that we had sex_ , he would want to be with me more than ever.

**_I thought he would want to be with me like I wanted to be with him._ **

Graduation day came in, dad was crying as I said my speech, Scott was happy with a girlfriend and wasn’t even believing he made it thru the year. Derek took me to the ball and we danced all night, I was smiling so hard my cheeks hurts. _All I want_ was playing as he kissed me slowly, one hand over my waist and the other one caressing my neck and although it wasn’t our first kiss, still felt like it. I felt the numbness where he touched me, I felt my heart racing and racing like it was going to come out of my chest at any moment.  

_I felt alive._

A week after the ball I went to his apartment, he wasn’t there but Peter, his uncle, let me in. We talked a bit and I went over to Derek’s room and when I got there all his stuff were packed up already, even our photo together that used to stay by his night stand was missing, which was weird since he was suppose to leave only next week. I walked looking around and that was when some letters hanging at his desk caught my attention.

_Pace University, New York._

I felt a grip on my heart, it was like all the air of the room had just disappeared.

Derek was leaving me.

“What’s this?”  He seemed surprised to see me there, sitting on his bed with the letter on my hand.

“I got in—“

“Pace University, I can see that.” I remember the tears wanting to roll down. “I don’t understand Derek, you said you’re going to go to Berkeley. You said you weren’t going to leave me.”

“Stiles, we’re young and we think we love each other but we don’t.”

“What do you mean? Of course we do, don’t we?”

Derek didn’t look at me while saying and I’m glad he didn’t. “No, we don’t.” because that, those three words over there, they broke me. “You’re going to find someone else Stiles. This isn’t love and Laura offered her place for me to stay so…”

“I guess this is a goodbye then.”  I felt pathetic, the tears rolling down my face and my voice barely coming out while Derek stood there with that pity look. I could tell he was sad, I could tell he wanted to kiss and tell me so many things, but for some reason he just… _Didn’t_.

He let me go.

“Goodbye Stiles.”

The pain was unbearable, it was too much, it was… **_Hell_**. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces and I didn’t want to glue them back together, I just wanted the pain to go away… _I wanted to be strong about all but I wasn’t_. I broke down. It felt like my world had vanished, the rug being pulled under my feet. It felt like a part of me was gone with the wind and just thinking, just imagining not having Derek by my side everyday made my chest hurt, made my head hurt.

I felt like a part of me had died and I knew that I was never going to be the same because when Derek walked away, _he took a part of me with him_.

I gave him everything that I’ve had, everything that I was and still wasn’t enough to make him stay.

But the years went by and little by little I put myself back together, Scott and Allison helped. I went to UCLA and there I met Danny, who was my first boyfriend after Derek and although he didn’t make me feel like Derek did he was good and sweet. Still, every time I smelled Derek’s perfume I felt my heart racing, every time I heard _Feel real_ or _All I want_ he popped up and that sad sensation took over me.

It didn’t matter with who I was, it didn’t even matter who I loved at the moment. _I would always love Derek._

**_Derek was the only unfinished thing in my life_ ** _._


	2. Oh, I think I'm breaking down again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies! You were all so nice that I decided to post some more haha'  
> Also, I know some people say it's not right to answer the comments, but I just feel so rude and bad ignoring you guys, so yeeaaah I'm gonna respond to every single comment o/  
> Again, any HUGE, MASTER mistake tell me.  
> And thank you so fucking much for being so nice <3  
> Oh, Laura is a red-head here because I picture her like that.  
> Enjooy!

Today was Stiles first day back at Beacon Hills after been gone for five years. He got a job offer at a day care to teach the kids and it paid really good money, so he decided that after partying and sleeping around like hell, it’s time to settle down. Scott and Allison never left Beacon Hills and now they’ve got a beautiful house and she’s pregnant with a little boy, Isaac. Erica never really went to college and also never left town, so now she was working at the public library.

He was not going to live with his dad because, you know, privacy and all that stuff its nice and he appreciated it _. A lot actually_. So Stiles got an apartment right above a (crappy) Chinese restaurant. John hadn’t seen him in seven months so he didn’t know about Stiles new tattoo yet.

Stiles betted Scott twenty bucks he’s going to freak out.

“What the hell is that on your arm?!”

 Yep, he won.

“A tattoo dad.” A happy smile while hugging John tight “Oh God, I’ve missed you so fucking much dad.”

“I’ve missed you too, son.” He path Stiles’ back “Still don’t like that crap on your arm though.” He pointed at the big wolf with blue eyes.

“Get used to it ‘cuz is not going anywhere.” It felt like he’d never left “Now come on and help me finish unpacking. We’ve dinner with Scott and Allison in like thirty minutes.”

**~*~**

“What do you mean you can’t see it?! It’s right there!” Scott was poiting at some spot at the ultrasound, **claiming** it was his kid but _hell_ , all Stiles saw was a big peanut.

“Oh yeah, he’s beautiful man!” John hold a laugh from bursting out as Allison grinned at him.

“You don’t see it do you?” Her voice so calm.

“Nop, I see nothing but a big peanut.” His dad couldn’t take it anymore and started snoring loudly, Allison laughing sweetly by his side as people started staring at their table.

“You’re gonna be a terrible uncle dude!” Scott punched his arm and Stiles started laughing hard.

“Oh fuck off man, the kid’s going to _love_ uncle Stiles here.” He gestured to his own body like it was the greatest thing to ever walk the face of earth.

He felt really insulted that they all started laughing harder and louder at that statement.

Fuckers.

**~*~**

Kids love Stiles and Stiles loves them, end of story. Scott always says that that is because on Stiles’ mind, he’s actually four, but Stiles just knows that’s not true at all. _On his mind, he’s actually five_.

Ha ha.

The first day went better than expected, the class had fourteen kids and besides Matthew – the boy was the _devil_ , not kidding here people – all the others boys and girls were sweet drops of heaven. Suzie, a beautiful blond little girl drew a rainbow with a panda bear standing under it and gave it to Stiles with such a big smile he felt the need _, the **urge**_ to bite her. Of course he didn’t because, you know, not cool to bite children, but still. Anyway, after nap time they all had a snack and he had to put Matthew at the discipline corner because he poured all his grape juice on Lydia’s hair on purpose. Serious, the boy was _the devil_ , if the devil ever decided to be a kid it would be him.

No jokes.

He was cleaning the classroom, putting the brushes away and hanging the paintings so they’d be dry by tomorrow and the kids would be able to take them back home, when he spotted with the corner of his eyes Lydia sitting quietly just outside the class, hair all messed up.

Stiles wrapped up, got his bag, closed the door and kneel so they would be at the same height.

“Hey sweetie, everything okay?”  She sniffed “Something wrong?”

“My mommy is late and my hair is ugly.” The tiny fingers going thru her strands of messy hair.

“Oh, I can stay here waiting for her with you,” her eyes got a little brighter. “And if you let me, I can do your hair.”

“Can you do a ponytail?”

“Sure honey.” It’s impossible not to smile at her, the big green eyes, the red hair and the little freckles covering her cheeks. She looks like a doll. “What’s your mommy’s name?”

“Laura and she’s a lawyer, a very good one.” Stiles laughed at the way she said it, like she was already a grown up.

“Oh I bet she is! Here, all done. Wanna see it?” She nodded “Ok, come with me.”

They walked together holding hands till the end of the hall, a big mirror over the wall. “ _Woah_ , It’s even better than the one my uncle does” Lydia touched her hair with a big smile.

“Well thank you very much.” Stiles was pretty damn proud of himself.

Both sat down and she started telling him about how she wanted to be a fire-girl when she got older, and how her mom kept telling her she was too tiny for that but she was sure she was just the right size. Lydia talked with her whole body, her eyebrows did that thing where they spoken for her sometimes and it made Stiles remember of Derek, of how the man used to do that too. He pushed the memories away, Derek was gone and he’d to move on. It’s been _years_ for crying out loud.

Pull it together Stilinski.

 There was a little wolf on her right hand and Stiles just couldn’t hold his tongue.

“What’s the name of your little buddy?” she holds the little wolf in front of her body with both hands, smiling.

“Bubu. I named it when I was two, at least that’s what my mommy tells me.”

“Bubu hum? It’s a really pretty name Lyds.”

The smile like she’s proud of herself “Thanks Mr.Stilinski.” her gaze fell on Stiles’ arm. “What’s that?” the little finger hanging on air.

“Oh, that is _my_ wolf.” he rolled the sleeve up just a bit “See?”

“Wow, that’s so cool! Can I touch?”

“Of course sweetie, go ahead.” The little tiny hand on his arm, Lydia looking like that was the most awesome thing she’d ever saw in her life and Stiles couldn’t hold a grin.

“What’s her name?” the big green eyes staring at Stiles.

“ _Her?”_

 _Whaat_?

“Yes, the wolf” She pointed rolling her eyes and Stiles had to hold the urge to laugh “It’s clearly a she. What’s her name?”

“Well, I didn’t give her a name yet.”

Or any kind of gender, but you know, whatever.

“That’s sad. Everybody should have a name, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Ok, so what do you wanna call her?” Lydia holds his arm tighter.

“Really? You’re going to let _me_ chose a name?”

“Sure, why not honey?” Oh that was why Stiles did what he did, the soft smile on the little girl’s lips like that was so incredible she’s almost forgetting how to breathe.

She took her time looking at the wolf, the black fur, its puffy tail and the big blue eyes which seemed to shine, her small fingers sliding up and down until she stops and smiles wildly. “ _Yuna_.”

“Yuna? I love it.” 

Stiles was laughing with Lydia when they heard footsteps approaching, the girl stood up, arranged her pink dress in a quick second and ran away from her teacher’s side. _“Uncle Derek!”_ That name, **_that name_** made Stiles freeze and for a brief moment he forgot how to breathe and walk. Oh shit, he wasn’t ready for this, no no no no.

 _Fuck_.

He got up slowly, at far he could listen to Lydia’s excited voice while he drowned at the wave of memories that hit him in the blink of an eye. The musk and sweet perfume making his stomach twitch just like when he was sixteen, and out of nowhere Stiles was feeling as a teenager again. That sad grip on his soul.

“My teacher is so cool uncle Derek, he’s got this wolf tattoo and we named her Yuna, come on, let’s met him!” Lydia started dragging Derek towards where Stiles was, the shirt sleeve still up as he grabbed his stuff ready to leave the hell outta there. “Mr. Stilinski, wait!”

Ooops, too late.

 _Shit_.

“This is my uncle Derek, show Yuna to him!”

“Hi Mr. Stilin—“ his voice got lost, caught up on his throat as he looked at Stiles like he’s also remembering all what they went thru. Stiles was so different now.

“Hey, you must be uncle Derek.” Yep, he was going with the oldest trick on the book: pretending he didn’t know Derek because seriously, he couldn’t take it. Not yet. “I’m Stiles.”

Derek’s expression went thru all sorts of feelings, and then Lydia ran away from them again screaming _Mommy._ They were alone. Oh Jesus, why?

“Stiles? What are you doing here?”

“I got a job.”

“And a tattoo?” he pointed at Stiles’ arm. He looked sad, guilty and surprised.

“Yes.”

“Stiles, we need to talk. I’m so—“

“No. We are not doing that.” Dear loving fuck, Stiles was not going to cry in front him. _No_. “Not here, not now. Not ever Derek, be--“

“Come on mommy! Stiles, this is Laura, my mom.” She looked so proud of her mother, like Laura was a super hero or something. Stiles swallowed all his feelings and took his gaze away from Derek’s because it still hurts.

  _Damn it_.

“I’m guessing you are the awesome teacher who has a wolf on his arm?” Laura shook his hand smiling.

“Yes I am, and you must be the great lawyer ever, right?” she laughed and Stiles could feel Derek’s eyes burning him.

“Yep, that’s me! It’s really nice to meet you.”

“Oh, it’s very nice to meet you too.”

“Mommy look,” she swung her ponytail “Mr.Stilinski did my ponytail and it’s even better than the one uncle Derek does. Cool right?” Laura looked at Derek’s blank face.

“Seems like you’ve found yourself a competition here little bro.”

He didn’t answer, just kept looking at Stiles who refused, _refused_ to look at his direction.

“Sorry for keeping you, I got a hearing that ran late and the traffic was terrible so… I’m sorry.” She continued, Lydia running towards Derek and jumping on him.

“It’s okay, Lydia is a lovely girl and even named my wolf over here.” Stiles grinned “Besides, I wanted to talk to you anyway.” His expression got serious “Matthew, one of Lydia’s colleague, poured juice on her hair today and that’s why I had to re-do her hair, but I already phoned his parents and we are meeting tomorrow to talk, we don’t tolerate bullies here. I thought you should know that.”

“Thank you for telling me and for, _you know_ , taking such a good care of my little angel.”

“You’re welcome Laura.” He paused, breathing heavily “Well, I’m gonna go now, so… Bye and again, it was really nice to meet you all.”

“Mr. Stilinski, are our paintings going to be dry tomorrow? I want to give mine to uncle Derek.”

“Yes sweetie, tomorrow you can give it to… _To uncle Derek_.” He looked at the man before smiling at Laura and walking away trying very hard not to run, Derek’s eyes making holes at the back of his neck.

His life sucked.

Fucking. Sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a little lydia, Jesus it's just so cute haha  
> Thank you for reading <3


	3. There are certain people you just keep coming back to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys o/  
> So, unicornelia asked me if I could show the picture that inpired Stiles tattoo, so here it is! I picture a wolf kind of like that on his arm, big and with both eyes blue.

                                                                                                                          

 

 

 

“I need to get hammered today Erica, I’m fucking serious here.” Stiles had managed to escape from Derek _every_ single time he came to pick up Lydia that week. Or he ran to the bathroom or he just left the building before the man even show up, because Stiles didn’t want to talk. Actually, he thought he  would never  _be_ able to talk to Derek. Like ever.

“I’m so fucking glad you’re taking care of kids with that pretty language of yours!”

“Oh bite me bitch. And they’re all sleeping right now ok?” Nap time was there for this, for Stiles to call his friends. _Duh_. He could hear Erica clapping her hands as she laughed.

“Alright then pretty boy, today is Friday and all the bars will be open, so I’ll pick you up at seven and then you can tell me _why_ you need to get hammered. Deal?” Oh yeah, about that, not even Stiles’ dad knew what had happened between him and Derek. Stiles never felt like he could handle talking about it but hey, a few tequila shots would do the job right?

“Deal. Picking up at seven, I’ll be ready. Now I got go, kids are waking up. Bye.”

“Bye-bye sweetie pie!” He rolled his eyes laughing while turning off the phone.

Stiles talked to Joanna’s mother outside the classroom about how he wanted her to read to Joanna more, since she was struggling to keep up with the others, and when he got back Lydia was crying like shit while Matthew –no news there – pulled her ponytail trying to drag her around. Oh that was wrong in so many levels. 

“Stop right there Matthew!” Stiles gently grabbed his arm “That’s it, this is the fourth time this week. Go wait for me outside, **now**.” His voice not loud but firm, the boy walking away with an emotionless face. Jesus, what’s wrong with that kid, seriously?

“Hey sweetie, look at me.” Stiles took Lydia’s hands off her red from crying face, her ponytail crooked. “Everything is going to be ok. Come here.” He hugged her and it took a second for her to react but when she did she clutched on his shirt, pulling him close. “Shhh, it’s alright baby-girl. Hey, look at me.” He asked softly. “Can you sit here for a while? Just for me to talk to Matthew’s mommy?”

Lydia just nodded.

“Ok, I’ll be right back.”

That was the last drop, Stiles may not be ok with Derek but Laura was an amazing mom and Lydia was just the sweetest little shit and she didn’t deserve this. If Matthew’s parents couldn’t educate him right, well, he just couldn’t stay there anymore because there is only so much school can do, mothers and fathers have to their part too.

The talk didn’t last long though, Julia – Matthew’s mom – didn’t seem to care about Stiles presence and beat her son right in front of him, a slap across the head. And now Stiles sees why the boy acts like he does. He told her that that was not the way to go but all she said was _“Is this your kid? No, so shut the hell up.”_   And damn, Stiles wanted to report her for child abuse but then he remembered that Matthew loved his mother, besides everything, **_he loved her_** and Stiles couldn’t just took him away from the person he loved the most and send him to an orphanage, could he?

 He wishes he could do more for the little boy, but the truth is: it’s completely out of his range and control.

Anyway, Julia told him that they were moving to Hawaii next week and so Matthew wouldn’t be a problem anymore. Still, Stiles said that before Matthew leave, he would have to go back and say sorry.  

 “Lyds?” she was at the same place, sitting on a tiny yellow chair alone in the classroom. She sniffed. “There is someone here that wants to say something to you.” Matthew stopped right in front of her.

“I’m sorry I pulled your hair.” And for Stiles’ surprises, he really seemed to mean it.

“It’s okay.” Voice low.

“That was very nice of you Matthew.” He kneels smiling at the boy who just nodded. Stiles was proud. That was the first time Matthew apologized for something.

“I’m gonna miss you Mr. Stilinski.” He jumped on Stiles neck and all the adult could do was hug him back.

“Gonna miss you too kiddo.” Julia called his name and the boy left running. Stiles sighed loudly because Jezz, that had been a _heck_ of a week. “It was very nice of you to forgive him Lyds. I’m proud.” The little girl smiled although her face was still wet.

“My mommy always says that everybody deserves a chance.” Oh how funny it is that a six-year-old is giving Stiles a life advice?

Ha ha.

“Your mom is a very wise woman.” He smiled hearing her laugh “Ok, now how about washing that face and fixing that hair?”

“I would very much like that.”

Lydia decided she wanted her hair down this time, so Stiles brushed it while they sang a song from the little mermaid movie, Lydia practically screaming the lyrics but ok. It was damn cute to be honest, so yeah. Stiles helped her to put  on the coat and walked out carrying her, Laura came running because she was late again, but really, Stiles didn’t even care anymore, he liked staying with Lydia and Laura was a single mom who worked a lot. He gets that.

“Hey there, something wrong?” she asked as Stiles put the kid down, the girl running towards her mom.

Stiles thanked all the seven winds that Derek wasn’t with her today.

Praise Jesus.

“Yeah, no, everything is fine now, although Matthew pulled Lydia’s hair today trying to drag her across the room.” He continued before Laura snapped “But, I talked to his mother and they are moving to Hawaii so it won’t be a problem anymore.”

“How could this kid—“ Oh she was pissed as fuck.

“It’s okay mommy, he said he was sorry and I forgave him.”

“Yes she did.” Stiles smiles kneeling for Lydia to high-five him “You were amazing today sweetie.” He got back up and Laura was grinning at them both.

“Honey, why don’t you go to wait in the car while I talk to Mr. Stilinski a bit?”

“Ok!” She nodded and ran.

“Stiles, you’ve been wonderful with my daughter and I cannot thank you enough.”

“Oh, it’s just my job.” Stiles felt he was blushing. Hard.

“No, you do so much more than _just_ your job. You stay here waiting with her every time I ran late, you do her hair and you’re great and I would love to have you over for dinner tomorrow.”

Ok, does she know about the whole Derek thing? Does she live with him? Fuck, what if she doesn’t know shit about it and Stiles asks her and then _he_ would have to explain it all?

For the loving fuck.

“Uh, you don’t really have to do that for me Laura I—“

“You can bet your ass I have to! Look, I raised her all by myself you know? I mean of course Derek helped, but it was basically just me and now I have you helping in kind of a way and I wanna say thank you.” A quick pause.” _Not_ hitting on you, by the way.” She laughed a little. “You’re not really my type.”

And how in the holy hell would he say no to that?

Hum?

“Ok, but I’ll take a desert so I don’t feel useless!” He smiled when Laura hugged him.

“Oh Lydia is going to be so happy! I’ll ask Derek to do his roasted chicken, it’s amazing. You must know about the Hale fire right?” She didn’t give him time to answer “I fixed the house for me and Lyds to live. Do you know where it is?

Ok, she didn’t have a clue about him and Derek. Jesus Christ.

“Sure.” The word barely making its way out.

“Great, see you tomorrow then!”

And kids, this is where it all goes to hell.

*

“How could he say that? That son of a bitch! I’m gonna kick his ass all the way over to China!” Stiles started laughing even though he was sad because _man_ , Erica was funny when she got angry.

“I really appreciate that.” He did another shot. “But anyway, after that I went to UCLA and now I discovered he’s the brother of one of my favorites kid’s mom, Laura.”

“That sucks.” The music at the bar was low, it was a very nice bar actually.

“No, no, what _sucks_ is that she asked me to go have dinner at her place tomorrow because she wants to thank me for taking such good care of her daughter. And you know who is going to _make_ dinner Erica?” Ok, Stiles was a little drunk.

Just a little though.

“Derek?”

“Derek!” she laughed at him. “Oh why does this stuff happen to me? I’m such a good human being.”

“Are going to talk to him? And ha fucking ha.”

“I kind of _have_ to.” Another shot because he can “Did I mentioned I pretend I didn’t know him the first time I saw him?”

“Holy crap, so Laura doesn’t have a clue?”

“Not a single _damn_ clue.”  He buried his head on his hands because _holyshitballs_. 

“I know you’re miserable, but I’m so glad I’m the first person you tell this.” Stiles flipped her off. “Hey, did you dated after Derek?” a curious look on her face.

“Yup, I dated Danny and then I kind of just slept around. A lot.” He was feeling very dizzy and fuzzy. Jesus he was going to have such a hangover. “I think I better go home, I promised I would bring a desert and I need to sleep—Oh holy fuck!” He almost fell on his ass while getting up and Erica laughed.

Maybe he wasn’t _a little_ drunk after all. _Nhe_.

“Come on pretty guy, can you walk to the car while a pay?”

“I’m perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much.” He huffed.

“Sure you are.” She smiled going over to the bar as Stiles stumbled away.

He was passing thru the big door when a very, very handsome dude approached him and put his phone number on Stiles’ phone, he was all tall and blond with green dark eyes saying how sexy Stiles’ tattoo was. The man was _hot_ , no discussions there. His name was Jackson… something, Stiles didn’t quite got the rest of it because he’s too busy staring at the guy’s chest.

 Judge him.

“Call me sometime Stiles.” A cocky smile playing on his lips. Oh, the playboy type.

The worse.

“Maybe I’ll.” He smiled making his way out.

He was drunk ok? He didn’t know fuck from shit of what he’s saying at the moment.

Oh the fresh night air was freaking great. So freaking good, air is so good isn’t it? He spotted Erica’s car and started walking towards it mumbling the lyrics of This is how we do and dancing a little. Why did Derek have to come back? Stiles was doing great without him! Ok, maybe not great but he’s fine and now all he could think about was Derek’s mouth, his hands and ass. _God_ , Stiles loved _that ass_! The memories of their first kiss and how good and safe it felt on Derek’s arms just slapping him right across the face.

But Derek didn’t love Stiles, no he did not love him.

He left.

Why did he leave?

The musk and sweet perfume reaching him and for one second Stiles thought that he was really, really drunk because _hell_ , Derek couldn’t possibly be there, could he?

_“Stiles?”_

Oh you gotta be freaking kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me ok? I'll post more soon. HAHA'  
> Love Erica so fucking much <3


	4. Time goes quicker between the two of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! o/   
> Sorry for keeping you waiting like that haha.  
> Next chapter will probably come out on monday or tuesday.   
> Enjooy!

_“Stiles?”_ Holy shit, is Stiles hallucinating? Oh please someone tell him he is.

The night was dark, the shine moon been surrounded by little stars as the wind blew weakly, Stiles standing close to the passenger seat door as Derek – _Derek_ and his ridiculous muscular, hot body – stood just a few steps away, his perfume making Stiles even more dizzy.

Stiles didn’t find words to say, which was awesome right? He would blab on for two hours about penises with Erica but when Derek says his name, _puuuf_. Not a single _damn_ word comes out.

“Are you drunk?” He threatens to take a step forward, but stops himself when feels Stiles’ whole body tenses.

“Just a little. I’m fine though.” He was gonna say ‘don’t worry’ but realized that Derek might not even care, so he kept his mouth shut.

An awkward silence fallowed, Derek giving Stiles a look so intense that he felt like all of the sudden he’s naked and vulnerable, young and small standing there. And for just a second, he got completely lost in those green eyes, the broad shoulders, the leather jacket shaking his body in such an amazing way. His dark hair was longer, just a bit though; the beard that gave Stiles the chills was also still there, framing his face, his square jaw. Jesus Christ, Derek looked even more gorgeous than in his memories and _man_ , it was pure torture stand there looking at him, Chinese torture. “I kind of wanted to talk to you. Uh, since I saw you… That day, with Lydia. Actually.”

“That’s nice, but I don’t really have anything to say to you.” The man was gonna say something, but Stiles stopped him “And I also don’t wanna hear anything from you.” Derek took step forward and he took one back.”Bye now.”

“Wait I— Can you just wait? _Please_ Stiles? I’ve missed you so much.” Oh that was a low blow, even for Derek. Those sad green eyes, Stiles’ skin numbing at the sensation of Derek’s large hand around his wrist.

Nop, he could not take that shit.

“Let me go Derek.” Voice low, the words coming out as a whisper. Head screaming to get away but body doesn’t moving even a little inch. Derek felt so good, the heat exhaling from his pores, his perfume was now everywhere, suffocating Stiles bit by bit, making him drown.

Oh, Stiles was _so_  screwed.

Derek heisted, letting him loose after a minute.

“I’m sorry I left, I shouldn’t have done that, it was stupid and wrong and I didn’t mean any of what I said that day.”

“Don’t say you’re sorry, just _don’t_.” for the first time his gaze met Derek’s “And stop with the pity look, I’m not a lost puppy on a fucking street.” Oh the sweet alcohol was making things so much easier. Stiles was right, he indeed just needed to get hammered. Who knew, hum? “And isn’t a little late for that bullshit Derek? I stayed here for two years after you left and you didn’t come back to me. I waited for you for _two whole freaking years_ before going to college!”

“Stile I came—“ He looked broken, sad and small.

“I’m not done, you fucker!” Stiles was so pissed right now. Derek wanted to talk? Ok then, Stiles _was going_ to talk alright. “I waited for you and you didn’t come back Derek, do you know how much it freaking hurts? Do you know how pathetic and tiny I felt?”

“You have to understand that at the tim—“

“No, I don’t have to understand a fucking shitty thing, I really don’t because I understand and know all that I have to.” He knew his eyes were watering. He didn’t give a shit. “You left me, you never loved me and you left me.”

“Stiles,” he leaned into Stiles’ personal space and this time, oh _this time_ Stiles moved away, back rubbing against the car’s metal. “You know that’s not true, you know I meant and still mean every word I said. You know I still love you, I’ve always had and you know it.”

“I thought you would never leave and you did it anyway, so what the hell do I know Derek?” he lost control, yelling in response because _fuck_ Derek just said he loved him.

Sweet mother of God.

“Hey, sorry but the line was huge and—“ Erica abruptly stopped, looking up. “Oh you little son of bitch, what the loving fuck are you doing here?” Because _yes_ , Erica was _that_ type of friend.

The best type.

Derek seemed extremely confused by that.

“It’s alright, Derek was just leaving.”

He took a step back, giving Stiles room so he could (finally) open the car’s door.

“Laura told me she invited you over and—“

“Does she know about you two, by the way?” Derek looked at Erica like she was interrupting a big moment, like he wanted to punch her very hard. But guess what? She didn’t give a damn.

Ha ha.

“More or less.” Erica muttered a ‘more or less my ass‘ under her breath. “Anyway,” He continued “I just wanted you to know that if it makes you so uncomfortable you don’t really have to go, although I—“

“You can bet your ass that I’m going.” Stiles hopped in, windows down. “You’re not _that_ important anymore Derek” lies, lies. **S _uch. A. Big. Huge. Lie_** “I’m not canceling with Laura just because of you, get over yourself.”

Erica started the car and drove away, Stiles watching on the mirror Derek’s sad face getting farther away and he would swear he saw a few tears. He felt bad. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew Derek deserved that but _still_ … Stiles hated making Derek feel bad, the man had lost almost his entire family, of course he’d be damage, but that did not give him the right to damage Stiles as well, did it?  But what if he didn’t intent to hurt Stiles? Derek had just told him that he meant and still mean all of it and holy fucking crap Stiles was two breathes away from collapsing, from screaming and crying and laughing.

He loved Derek before.

 _He loves Derek now_.

But is love a synonymous of forgiveness?

Does everybody really deserve a second chance?

If Stiles made a mistake he would want another chance. But would Derek give it to him?

 “We’re here. Hey, Stiles, you with me buddy?” Erica touched his arm and that seemed to get him out of his trance.

“No, yeah, I’m here.” He shook his head. “Thank you for hanging with me, with the baby on the way Scott and Allison aren’t having much free time.” He was getting out when Erica spoke once more.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Maybe want some company? ‘Cuz you know, I could totally stay.”

Stiles knew about Erica’s fling with Boyd, one guy she met at a coffeehouse and he wouldn’t ruin her night.

“ _Nha_ , I’m fine, really. Go fuck your guy.” He laughed a little too loud at Erica’s shocked face.

“If anything happens, call me. You got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Fuck off.” She smiled pulling away.

Stiles was still feeling sad and confused. He didn’t even hear what Derek had to say! What if it was important? But it’s been years.

But he missed Stiles.

Stiles missed him too.

Jesus his mind was working thousand per minute and he just… He needed to shut it up. He’s going crazy, Derek’s scent was still on his skin and he loved and hated it at the same time. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a vodka bottle at the cabinet, drinking straight from it because you know, what shuts a drunken mind better than _more_ alcohol, right? Stiles knew that _every_ single time he got into those kinds of dilemmas and troubles states, adding alcohol to the mix, he did shitty stuff. He did extremely stupid things.

That night wasn’t any different though.

He woke up on the next morning with the worst hangover of all times, his body was sore, the empty bottle lying on the floor, clothes everywhere and even breathing was giving him a headache. He was moving on the bed, muttering little pain noises, when his leg kicked something.

Someone _,_ actually.

Holy Jesus fucking Christ.

The stupid thing he did last night had a _pulse_.

The stupid thing he did last night had a _name_.

 ** _Jackson_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Cause you're a hard soul to save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people o/ Sorry for the waiting, I got some problems but it's all okay now! Yeah!  
> Enjoy!

He looks down, praying hard to _not_ be naked.

He is completely naked.

Ha ha.

Jackson is practically on a coma at his side, a tiny piece o white sheet covering just his ass, his bare and defined back going up and down in slowly motions. Stiles sat down and immediately regretted, the sun hitting him strong, his head hurting so bad he was almost, _almost_ chopping it off. Oh he shouldn’t have drunk that much. Standing up he searched for his underwear. The clothes were everywhere, on the floor, chair, desk.

Jesus.

He found his black boxer, put it on, grabbed his phone over the bed stand and went into the bathroom. Two aspirins never tasted so good. His body was sore and _man_ , he and Jackson probably had some really animal sex. Stiles put the phone down on the sink’ side and closes his eyes for just a moment. And then, last night came back in quickly flashes.

  _Jackson pushing him against the door, mouthing at his neck, nails scratching his ribs. Bodies rocking, grinding. Stiles could feel the teeth sucking and marking his skin, wet and harsh._

_He was on top of Jackson, both shirtless on bed, Jackson whining as Stiles took his left nipple into his warm mouth, biting softly._

_Stiles moaning, begging for more as Jackson scratched his thighs, kissed sloppy his groin smiling at every arch of Stiles’ hips. The warm tongue licking his dick, the hands on his hips bones pressing hard, holding him still while Jackson took his time, grinning at Stiles desperate broken sounds._

_The tree long fingers up on his ass, Jackson kissing him slow and wet as Stiles moaned and moaned, grinding and wanting so much more. Jackson tasted like alcohol and cherry, but mostly alcohol. Stiles’ probably tasted like that himself._

_He was on all fours, Jackson pounding him hard and nonstop, biting at his nape and back, pushing his hair playfully for they to kiss, licking into each other’s mouths as the broken sounds filled the room. The thrusts getting faster and faster and deeper. Stiles coming with a low moan._

_Jackson flipping him, taking the condom off and stroking fast one, two times. Eyes closed as he came on Stiles belly whining a loud and long ‘Fuck’._

Well, at least they used a condom.

Stiles opened his eyes in a hurry and stood over the mirror. He was a wreck, a purple as fuck hickey on his neck, a bite red mark on his shoulder, fingerprints at his hip bones. He ran his fingers thru the back of his neck, the pressure sending little sparks of pain all over and yep, he for sure had another hickey back there too. His stomach was hurting, now if it was because he’s hungry or because he drunk like freaking hell, that’s a whole other question. He checked the time, ten o’clock, which was good right? He wasn’t late for Laura’s lunch where he was going to show up like… _That_.

 _Oh shit_.

He had tree messages from Scott, “Hey, sorry we couldn’t go with you and Erica, Allison is feeling very nauseated. But we’ll totally re-schedule it!”, “You only drink when you’re sad. You’re gonna tell me why you’re sad later.” And the last one “I know I joke around but I really want you to be Isaac’s uncle, so man, please don’t do anything stupid ok?”

Too little, too late buddy.

“This better be a death matter or I’m going to kill you dead, Stiles!” Erica’s voice was sleepy and low, he heard her moving a little. Sitting maybe.

“I did something really stupid last night and I’m freaking out.” He sat down on the toilet, hand over his face.

“Oh what did you do you fucker? Did you call Derek and cried telling you loved him and wanted to lick his body?”

Where does Erica get that stuff from for the loving fucks sake?

“What?! No, nothing like that, thank God!”

“Ok, so what did you do?” her voice got soft and lovely “No, go back to sleep, it’s just a friend of mine. I’m gonna make breakfast.” Stiles heard a kiss noise and a laugh.

“Is that Boyd? You’re cooking for him? You never cook for me!”

“You don’t fuck me hard and _goood_.” And he could actually hear her smirk.

“Fair enough.”

“So, are you telling me or what?”

Stiles took a long, deep breath “When I was leaving the bar a guy, Jackson, gave me his phone number and I took it because I was hammered and I really wasn’t going to call him, like ever.”

“Because you are a moron who loves a freaking jerk.” She put breads on the toaster.

“No you fucker, because I’m past the one nightstand phase. I already did that a lot. Anyway, I got home and I was very sad so I opened a vodka bottle.”

“Oh my god, you drink more at home?” Stiles could listen to the plates and glasses sounds.

“Yes and that’s when the stupid thing happened.” He paused rubbing his temple “I apparently called Jackson and he came and we had sex, very rough and wild sex, and now I’m full of hickeys and all sore and I have to go over to Laura’s house because I told (yelled) Derek that I would and Erica I’m so screwed.”

She started laughing, clapping hands and laughing loud and hard, even making pig noises.

Oh that bitch.

“You jerk off of my misery don’t you?”

“Oh, man. Shit!” Erica caught her breath “Why you freaking out anyway? You had amazing sex with some random guy and now you can rub it on Derek’s face!”

“No, no, no. I had wild sex with some guy and now I’m all sore and full of hickeys and Laura is going to see this and I’m her daughter’s teacher—“ he stopped getting up. “Dear good God, Lydia’s going to see me like this!”

“Was his cock big?”

“Ok, this conversation is no longer helpful.”

“Answer me dude!”

“Bye Erica.”

“Call me later!” She was still laughing when Stiles hang up.

Stiles texted Scott back telling him that everything was ok and that _absolutely_ nothing stupid had happened last night. He lied his ass off. He got into the room once again and Jackson was finishing buttoning his shirt, he instinctively looked up at Stiles, eyes falling on the huge hickey and the smile like he’s proud. He pocketed his phone, put on his jacket and walk into Stiles’ personal space, hands grabbing his hair, pulling Stiles close until their lips met in a dirty and filthy kiss, Jackson sucking Stiles’ lower lip before letting him loose.

“Call me if you ever want to repeat the dose. I certainly won’t deny the opportunity to fuck you again.” He grinned at Stiles flushed cheeks. “Bye Stiles.”

“Bye Jackson.” He was still trying to catch his breath because _Jesus_.

And he was gone.

Oh God.

**_~*~_ **

Stiles decided to make a tree layers mousse with milk chocolate, white chocolate and dark chocolate, whipped cream and strawberries on top of it and everything would have worked out great, if he hadn’t ran out of eggs. So he had to go buy some more eggs, then Stiles had to re-do the white mousse because he got distracted thinking about life and shit and the thing overcooked. He still had to take a shower and he’s already late when his dad called.

“Stiles?”

“Hey dad, I’m really late so can this wait?” He was naked and ready to hop on the shower.

John seemed to take a second, thinking.

“Sure, but if you’re still having lunch with me tomorrow you better call me later. You gotta that?”

“Of course I’m still lunching with my old man! Ok, call you later then. Love you Dad, bye.”

“Love you too son.”

**~*~**

“Do you need anything else for the recipe?” Laura was brushing her hair while talking to Derek, who was putting the chicken in the oven.

“No, I’m done actually. Where is Lydia?” He took off the apron, biting his lower like his life depended on it.

“Shower.” Laura stopped, arms crossed over her chest “Ok, spill it out.”

“What are you talking about?” He was never very good at playing dumb.

“Something is bothering you and don’t you dare lie to me little bro. So, what the fuck is it?”

“I don’t think I should stay.” Derek said after a while. “Remember when I went to live with you and after two years I finally told you about the boy I left behind?” Yes, after he left Beacon Hills he kind of lost himself, spent the two first years of college drinking, doing some drugs from time to time and crying. _A lot_. And every time his sister asked what was wrong, he would yell it was none of her business.

That last till he almost O.D. at a party on his third year.

“ _Told me_? Please, I had to rip the story out of you!” Derek rolled his eyes, Laura always got mad when they talked about this and Derek knew she’d every right.

Still annoying though.

“Fine, do you remember what I told you that night?” Laura nodded. “I never really told you his name. It’s Stiles.”

“Wow, he has the same name as Lydia’s tea— Oh my God!”

*

_“Derek, you can’t keep going like this, you can’t!” Laura was crying at Derek’s hospital bed. “I lost too much, you are all I have and I cannot lose you too, I can’t I—“ She chocked on her own tears and Derek never felt so guilty in his entire life. “I knew you were drinking, but drugs? Drugs little bro?”_

_“That’s it, I respected your privacy for two years and that was clearly a mistake or—“ It was hard to talk “Otherwise we wouldn’t be here, at a fucking hospital because you almost died!”_

_“But I didn’t, I’m fine Laura”._

_“No, you’re not fine! What the hell happened to you? Why did you even came to New York and why are you trying to kill yourself Derek? Tell me why because I can’t watch I—“ She was crying again._

_They stayed quiet for a moment, Laura sniffing and Derek looking at his feet._

_“I met a boy, back home.” He started, voice barely audible “I knew he was into me and I thought I could sleep with him and just that you know? Just a hook up.” Laura came stand near the bed. “But we started talking and then we became friends because he is the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” He felt the tears wanting to roll down “I told him about the fire, about how I felt guilty that I could only took you and Peter out before the whole thing blew and he didn’t look at me with pity, he held me tight and told me about his mother that died with cancer and I… I got all this feelings that I’ve never felt before, so I asked him out.” Laura puts a hand on his shoulder, showing she was there “I was his first and I told him I loved him.” Laura’s eyes went wide open “I know I don’t even tell you that but it just… It came out and I got so scared Laura, because—“ He was crying now “Because I don’t deserve him. He is too good for someone as damage as me and I—I applied to Pace because he deserved so much more than just me, the guy who kept him up all night with stupid nightmares and my insecure and… And I thought that if I left he would find someone he truly deserved. I wasn’t going to tell him that I was leaving, I was just going to leave but he found out and I—I lied Laura, I told him I didn’t love him but I did and I still do, I’ll always love him and I don’t know what I’m doing or what I’m supposed to do because this sensation is suffocating me!”_

_Laura sat on the bed holding him close until he stopped crying, until his breath become normal and regular again._

_“Derek you know that’s not true, it’s not your fault. You did the best you could and I owe you my life and so does Peter.” She kissed the top of his head “Stop thinking you don’t deserve good things because you do, you deserve awesome things. You’re great! And it’s suffocating because you love him and you shouldn’t had left or waited this long to talk about this Der, why did you kept this in for two whole years?”_

_“I thought that if I didn’t talk about it, it would go away.”_

_“Oh Derek honey, love doesn’t work that way.”_

_“What do I do Laura?” He seemed so small and frightened, like a little lost child._

_“When you get discharged here you’re going to Beacon Hills to try to fix this, because this boy seems amazing and you can’t let him go.” She pulled away just enough to look at his eyes “And also because you deserve him, you deserve to be happy too.”_

_“I love you Laura.”_

_“I know, I love you too little bro.”_

_Two weeks after that Derek did it, he went back to Beacon Hills._

_But Stiles wasn’t there anymore._

_John told him that although he didn’t know why they’d broken up, Stiles had asked him to not tell Derek (if he ever showed up) where he was and he was going to stick with his son’s request._

_John even hugged Derek and told him he was sorry he couldn’t do more._

_Derek thought that that was it, he had lost his chance._

_But then, a few years later, Laura got pregnant and the dude left. She had the baby, a beautiful little girl, and when Lydia was six Laura decided it was time to face her demons and go back home, raise her kid in a calmer city and all that. Derek, at the beginning, wasn’t going to come back, to many bad memories, but Laura and his therapist  said it would be good for him, and then Lydia, with her big eyes and little freckles, asked him to go too because she didn’t want to live without uncle Derek._

_And well, Derek couldn’t say no to that could he?_

*

“So the Stiles that is coming to lunch with us, is _your_ Stiles? Did you tell him everything? Does he love you too? Oh my God this is so cool. And also, a little weird.”

“He’s not mine anymore Laura, and he didn’t listen to me last night and he’s still hurt because fuck Laura, I screwed him up.” He got up “I should leave, he shouldn’t have to put up with me and—“

“ _Hell no_ that you’re leaving! Derek, you ran away once and I’m not going to let you do it again.” She stood up too, eyes glued on Derek’s.

“Laura, I have no right to—“ And then they heard a knock on the door. Laura’s smile was almost predatory.

“Too late to run. Now, man up and fight for what you want and **deserve**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post next chapter probably on saturday or friday, ok my babies?  
> Thank you so much for liking and reading, it make me so happy guys! <3


	6. Looking for heaven, I found a devil in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is only wednesday, but you are all so nice and you comment a lot and I like you guys so much that I decided to post earlier \o/  
> Also, I'm a nice as fuck person, people hahaha  
> Hope you enjoy!

The Hale house sure was different. It was beautiful to be honest, bright colors, a woody bench on the little porch, flowers all around. Stiles knocks, his heart beating so fast he could feel it in his ears, toes, in his whole body. He tried to cover up the hickeys, but it’s a worthless work and that only made him feel more nervous because _now_ , besides the fact that he was going to lunch and talk to Derek, Stiles would have to worry about the mother of his student thinking he was a sex addicted or something.

Jesus Christ he was sweating like a pig.

“He is here mommy!” He heard Lydia screaming from somewhere inside and then the tiny human was opening the door with a smile almost too big for her face. “Mr. Stilinski!” She jumped on his leg, hugging him.

“Hey sweetie.” He hugged her back in the best way he could.

“What’s that?” Lydia pointed at the bowl at Stiles’ hand.

“Desert” They’re both still outside, for some reason.

“Is it chocolate?”

“Yes, it is.” He grinned at the little happy noise the girl let out, like that was the best news ever.

“I love chocolate!”

“Me too.”

“Lydia, let Stiles in sweetie, you can talk more in here.” Laura appeared pushing them inside and closing the door.

The living room was amazing, breathtaking actually. One wall was yellow while the others were white, the black leathery couch in a perfect harmony with the woody floor, at his left was the dining room, a big glass table right in front of a mirror that covered up the entire wall. Pictures hanging everywhere, some of Lydia’s drawings standing here and there. It was so home-like, and warm and pretty. Lydia and Laura were a small little family, a beautiful and perfect one and Stiles felt so happy for them, because even not knowing why Lydia didn’t have a father, he knew that raising a kid alone was hard, after all, he’s mom died when he’s very young and he saw John struggling to keep up with everything, house and bills and school.

He was proud of Laura.

“Can I put this on your fridge?”

“Is this our desert?” Laura was smiling at him in a really weird way.

“Yep, a three layers mousse.” Lydia was playing with some dolls while they talk.

“Oh my God, forget what I said about you not being my type. I would totally marry you.” He started laughing at Laura’s face.

“I’m hard to get, just warning.” Nobody had mentioned the hickey yet, so yeeah.

“What’s that on your neck?” She leaned in.

 _Crap_.

“Allergies?” It wasn’t supposed to come out as a question.

“Allergies? Ha ha.” Laura comes even closer and pokes it, sending sparks of pain all over Stiles’ body “Oh my God, it was wild huh?” The dirty smile was giving Stiles the chills.

“Ok, I’m going to put this on your fridge. _Now_.” He could hear she laughing as he ran into the kitchen.

Derek wasn’t there and Stiles was starting to think the guy _wasn’t at the house at all_. He felt a little disappointed and relieved at the same time, but then the oven did this noise, so Stiles – as the good person he is - grabbed the gloves to take the chicken out, and as he putted the dish on the counter, mouth watering at the amazing, hypnotizing smell, Derek appeared.

 _Right at his side_.

Oh Jesus.

“Hey.”

“Hum, Hey.” They stayed like that for a whole minute, just looking at each other “The chicken seems pretty good.” Stiles said honestly, because if they were going to lunch together in front of a little girl, they would have to be _at least_ civilized here.

“Thanks, I made it myself. Laura and Lydia love it.” Derek’ voice was unstable.

“Yeah, she bragged about it on the other day.”  

Silence.

**Annoying silence.**

“Look, I know you don’t want anything to do with me, but I want to say—I want to explain things to you.” Derek sighed heavily, taking a step forward. Stiles didn’t back away. “Even if you don’t wanna be with me like I wanna be with you, I need to explain myself.”

Stiles just stood there, hand on his neck.

“I don’t know Derek, it’s very hard looking at you.” Derek’s hand touched his jaw, a soft touch that made every hair in Stiles' body stand up and he closed his eyes, forgetting how to breathe.

“Please, please just let me explain myself. I never meant to hurt you.”

“But you did.” He opened his eyes, however not moving “And when I look at you, still hurts.”

“Stiles, did I ever told you about my fish, Miss Bubble?” Lydia rushed into the kitchen smiling and Derek abruptly took a step back, eyes finally finding Stiles’ hickey. He had that emotionless expression on, the one Stiles knew it meant he was jealous.

“No, you didn’t! How about we go see her now?”

“Yes!” Lydia grabbed his hand and started dragging him “C’mon!”

“Everything good here?” Laura’s smile disappeared when she spot Derek’s ass face.

“Yeah, food is ready.” Derek said while going into the living room, Laura looked at Stiles with a mix of _what-did-you-do_ and _I-am-sorry_ look and Stiles was getting very confused here people.

Miss Bubble was a boring fish, but Stiles obviously acted like it was the best thing in the whole _damn_ world, after all the kid thought like that. When they came back, Laura and Derek were already sitting on the table, he with a giant ass face and she with a little smile, maybe an amused smile. He sat down and Lydia sat at his side, telling him about the new Barbie movie where there was this magic wardrobe and when she told him she wanted one Stiles laughed, because she sounded desperate it was funny.

Awkward is not enough to describe how lunch was though. Derek kept staring at him with a mix of emotions that made Stiles dizzy and confused, Laura talked about her job and Lydia spoke to him from time to time, laughing and hugging his side. She was so cute, but didn’t eat much – like every kid – so she left the table to go watch some cartoon, a little bowl with her desert on it. The girl said Stiles was the best cook ever and _that_ didn’t make Derek any happier.

And then, things reached a whole new level of awkwardness.

“So Stiles, dating anyone?” Laura asked while putting some chicken into her mouth.” It seems like you’re.”

Ok, can people just ignore the hickeys and move on? Jesus.

Stiles froze for a second. “Uh, not really. I don’t date since college, actually.” He was feeling so uncomfortable at his own skin.

“Wow, really? That’s a long time, don’t you think Der?”

_What’s that about?_

“Yeah, very long.” Derek didn’t look at him and Stiles felt the urge to throw a strawberry at his asshole face. He didn’t though, ‘cuz you know, manners.

“No, hum, I like—I go out with guys… I just—They just never become my boyfriends and stuff like that.” He nodded obliviously.

“I see.”

The jitters he’s feeling before, was nothing compared to what he was feeling right fucking now, his hands were even shaking for crying out loud. Laura eating and moaning at his mousse, Derek eating like it was poison, which was rude but **fine**. Stiles was trying to control his tremors, however failed and spilled wine all over his shirt and chair “Oh my God Laura, I’m so sorry, damn.” His dad always says he’s a walking disaster.

“Relax, it’s ok. Derek can lend you a shirt, right little bro?”

Remember when Stiles said that lunch was awkward? Turns out, that standing in the middle of your ex-boyfriend/ lover/hot guy bedroom waiting for him to get you a shirt it is much, much more awkward. Yeah. Derek handles him a black t-shirt and when Stiles took his own off Derek stiffed staring at him. Stiles didn’t get it at first, but then he remembered that he probably had bruises and finger marks all over himself.

Oh fuck.

“I see you found some company last night.”

“Yeah, I was kind of lonely and very, very drunk.”

“Do you even remember his name?”

“Yes, I do.” He puts the shirt on “Is Jackson.”

“Hum”. He huffs; jaw locked “You didn’t do that stuff before.” Ok, is Derek jealous? Like _what_? “It’s kind of trashy”

“ _Kind of--?”_ Stiles closed his eyes for a sec to calm down. “Look Derek, I make no apologies for trying to fix what you’ve broken.” Derek looked so lost “After you left, it was hard ok? I spent two years crying and when I went to college that was the only way I found out to keep you out of my mind and yesterday, seeing you was kind of a shock. I was just trying to keep it together, so you don’t get to call me trashy or a slut. ”

They stood there in silence for a while, Derek’s eyes watering and Stiles just staring at him, expecting something that he didn’t even know what was.

“I almost O.D.” He was looking at his feet, sad and small.

“You what?!”

“I almost O.D. at my third year of college. _That_ was the way I found out to keep you out of my mind.”

“But why—You broke up Derek, you left and told me that what we felt wasn’t real! Why the hell would you think of me? Why would you do drugs to forget me? That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Remember all the times I had nightmares? The times I kept you awake with my crying and insecurities and fears and guilty? My panic attacks? All the parties you missed, Scott’s birthday and Allison’s birthday you spent taking care of some damage, wrecked kid while you could be having fun?” He was crying now and Stiles’ felt his heart hurt.  “I was not good enough for you, I was damaged and I—I couldn’t stay because I knew you would be with me and you deserved so much better, and I thought—“

“You thought that if you left, I would be better off.” Stiles didn’t move as saying, his head was working so fast.

Derek nodded. “But I missed you so badly that I started doing drugs and drinking, because when I was high, I didn’t miss you so much. _The fact that I didn’t deserve someone like you didn’t hurt so much._ ”

“You almost O.D. Derek.”  The thought of Derek being dead was horrible and made Stiles wants to hug him.

He didn’t do that though.

“Yes, and after that I came back for you, but your dad said he couldn’t tell me where you were, because you asked him not to tell me and I thought that I’d lost my chance but then, after years, I found you again.”

Stiles’ feeling lost and dizzy, everything spinning. He wanted to say something but the words didn’t come out, so they just stood there, staring at each other once again, exchanging words without actually saying anything.

“I didn’t mind taking care of you, I liked. You needed me and I liked being there, I didn’t care about parties and fun because I cared about you more.” Voice low and weak, Derek took a step forward, getting into Stiles’ personal space, eyes falling on his lips, his red and pretty lips.

Stiles wanted to move, he knew he _had_ to move, but he just… _Didn’t_ , he stood there watching Derek get closer, getting lost in those green-hazel eyes, Derek’s breath getting mixed with his own, the warm hand at the back of his neck and the nose touching his. He forgot how to breathe, his name, he forgot everything as he closed his eyes, Derek leaning in until their lips meet. The hot tongue licking the inside of his mouth, asking to go further, Derek’s chest against his own going up and down fast, Stiles felt like he was about to burst into flames, tasting Derek one more time, his beard scratching his face in that delightful way he still remembered. One hand grabbed a fist full of Derek’s dark hair, the other clenching at the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as their tongues danced together, the teeth biting here and there, sending little sparks of joy, of _pleasure_.

Stiles didn’t want to stop, but he knew he had too, Derek couldn’t think that just an apology was enough to erase his mistake, to make all the pain go away.

It didn’t work like that.

“Derek.” The name coming out as a weak, breathless whisper. Stiles filled his lungs once again, taking a step back, hand on his forehead. “It’s not—It’s not that simple. It can’t be.”

“But—“

“Derek, I know you suffered, but you’ve only yourself to blame for that. And I--I can’t pretend the past years didn’t happen just because you were also in pain. They did happen. It hurt and still do a little.” He knew he was crying a bit. “I don’t trust you anymore, _I want to_ , but I **don’t**.” He turned his back and walked to the door, ready to leave the hell outta there.

“I’m not giving up on you again Stiles, I’m gonna fight for us this time.”

Stiles dried a tear, smiling sadly even though he was not facing Derek. “I really hope you don’t give up, I really hope you fight Derek.”

And he left, door closing behind him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation wooing Stiles my babies \o/  
> This is one of my favorites chapters till now, hope you liked <3


	7. You gotta get up and try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little sunshines \o/  
> Operation wooing Stiles is starting people!  
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writting it.

“But I don’t wanna!” Lydia was naked running around the couch. She really hated baths. 

“But you’re gonna!” Laura caught her and she started struggling like hell “It’s just a shower Lyds, you stink, honey.” The little girl didn't stop "If you go, you can ask me for anything!"  Laura was so tired. 

“Can I have more desert after?” _Now_ she stopped.

“Yes, just for the love of God, go!”  Laura fell on the couch, her hair a mess and the living room floor full of toys and clothes and pencils and papers, Lydia running happily to the bathroom.

 Stiles thanked her and left a few time ago; he just came in running, grabbed his stuff and left. She was going to ask Derek what happened when her daughter begged her to play with her; they stayed sitting on the ground playing with dolls and paiting for what seemed like hours. And after that fight for Lydia to go take a shower Laura was so tired to go upstairs,  actually, she could barely move, eyes closed.

“You look like crap.” Derek was smirking.

“Bite me.” She opened her eyes, the sound of water coming from the second floor “What the hell happened?”

“We kiss and-“

“Oh my God, you guys kissed? Oh my God!”

“Laura contain yourself, woman. I’m not finished.” She nodded. “So, as I was saying, we kissed but he said he couldn’t do this because he didn’t trust me anymore.”

“And now, what? What are you going to do?”

Derek smiled.

*

Stiles didn’t have nothing to do except wait. He couldn’t just say _‘ok Derek, I forgive and love you.’_ Because it wasn’t that simple, a relationship is based on trust and respect, and right now, Stiles don’t trust Derek. Not at all. On his way home, all he could think about was their kiss, how warm Derek felt against him, his taste, his big hands on his neck burning him up. Stiles got so dizzy afterwards that he just said goodbye and left. He knew it was an impolite thing to do, but there is a limit of how much he can take, and that was it.

He entered his place that afternoon and slept, slept like he didn’t in weeks, trying to just...

He didn't know what he was trying to do.

*

His dad hated healthy food, but it doesn’t matter because Stiles doesn’t want him do die of a heart attack, so John is gonna eat a nice salad with a bottle of water for his lunch today.

Stiles left the school and went straight for the station, stopping at his favorite restaurant to get food. He hadn’t told Erica about what happened, or even Scott for that matter; he hadn’t told _anyone_ actually.

So when he walked pass the front desk, saying ‘hi’ to Marie, a very nice lady, and entered his dad’s office only to find found Laura standing there, well, it was quite a shock people.

John seemed pretty angry.

“Laura?”

“Hey Stiles! All good?”

“Yeah, where’s Lydia?”

“Friend’s house.” She turned to John once again “Look, it’s not gonna be easy, but we can totally win this, trust me ok?”

“Why the hell Greenberg had to do that?” he sat on his chair, fingers rubbing his face.

“What’s wrong guys?” Stiles put the food on the desk.

“Greenberg is being accused of misfeasance.”

“And I’m going to get him out of this.”

Oh yeah, she was a lawyer. Stiles completely forgot.

“Dad, relax, Laura is great. It’s all going to be fine.” She smiled at him, a silent thank you. “Huh, I brought extra food, you want to eat with us maybe?”

“I would love that.”

Don’t get Stiles wrong, although he was a little lost on what to do with the whole Derek thing, the guy’s family was incredibly nice and fun. Lydia loved him and was the sweetest little kid ever, today she took Miss Bubble to class, since it was pet day. And Laura, oh God, Laura was amazing; she talked a lot just like Stiles, they both loved the same movies and conversation between them seemed to never to die. She was a bit like Erica, honestly. So lunch went on the blink of an eye and he end up discovering that Greenberg had hit a guy who’d robbed a store and now the guy was pressing charges.

Stiles always said Greenberg was a shitty cop.

Oh well.

“I’m sorry I left like that.” He felt really guilty afterwards, so it seemed like the right thing to apologize.

“It’s ok, I get it.” They were at the parking lot. “But can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“Derek loves you. I know you can’t forgive him right now, I don’t know if I would if I was you, but he does love you.” She stopped taking a deep breath “What I’m saying here is that you should try.”

They stayed staring at each other for a moment, Laura trying to say something with her eyes. 

“I’ll, I’ll try.”

“Ok then.” She smiled “Bye Stiles.”

“Bye Laura.”

*

“You said you would _try?_ And more important, you kissed him? Oh Stiles!” He laughed getting some milk, the phone on speakers over the counter as he moved from one side to the other at the kitchen. He was baking cookies.

“Yes, we kissed and yes I’ll try. Oh c’mon Erica, he deserves a chance!”

“I don’t like this idea, not one bit and I bet my ass that Scott doesn’t either.”

“But Allison does, she said she thought I was doing the right thing.”

“I think I don’t like her anymore.” He laughed again, the oven bipping. He put the gloves on.

“Enough about me, I want to know about this Boyd guy.”

“Oh he’s so nice Stiles.” And he could imagine Erica silly smile as she said those words “We’re going out tonight actually, he wants to take me to some fancy place.”

“Order the lobster.” She laughed but hey, Stiles was serious people, lobsters are expensive food and if he was going to pay, well, she should enjoy and take a bit of advantage at leats “And oh my, you are so smiting right now, it’s kind of creepy, gotta say.”

“No I’m not!”

“Use your nice underwear today, the black one.”

“Sure will buddy.” She heard Stiles moaning “What are you doing?”

“Eating cookies.”

“I want cookie!”

“Oh bite me, you’re getting lobster and sex tonight. You don’t deserve my cookies.”

It’s true.

“You’re an ass.” They laughed “I’m gotta go, I’ve to shower and do the make up and dress.”

“Ok, send me a picture when you’re ready.”

“I’ll. Still don’t think you should forgive him and still mad because you kissed him. Love you, bye.”

“Love you too, bye.”

To be fair, Erica’s reaction was way better than Scott’s, who jumped from the couch screaming to the seven winds to hear _‘SECOND CHANCE? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?’_ and then started talking nonstop about how Derek was a dick and a moron and a jerk while Allison just asked him to calm down. Repeatedly. When he did not came down, she invented she wanted to eat a watermelon and begged Scott to go buy some with the argument _‘Do you want your son to be born with a watermelon face? Do you Scotty?’_ And well, who can argue with that right?

So, after he was gone, Allison asked if he still loved Derek.

_“I do.”_

_“Well, if you do love him you should give him a chance. Scott it’s mad because he’s your best friend, so he hates anyone who has ever hurt you.” She touched his shoulder “But if you want to give it another try, you should. Just make Derek work for it ok?”_

_He laughed hugging her “Sure will.” Isaac started kicking like crazy “The little guy here likes this idea.” He grinned at her belly._

With the problems at the station he hadn’t had time to tell his dad, but he will.

He was hoping Derek would really fight for it and find a way, because if Stiles can be honest, he had no clue whatsoever of how to try, of how to give a second chance, he was hoping Derek would give the first step really.

He left the cookies cooling at the kitchen's counter and went to the living room to watch a movie and relax, because the fact that Erica and also Scott hated the idea of a second chance made him a little insecure. The truth is that what your friends and family thinks may not stop or make you do things, but they influence you even if just a little bit. Sometimes Stiles wish his mom was still alive here with him, she would know what to say to help him. She would know what to do and how to do it and Stiles missed her so much in times liked that where thing got hard. Of course his dad did the best he could, but John was hardly home when he was growing up, so Stiles could never really count on him for help on decisions and stuff.

He was afraid of doing the wrong thing.

When someone knocked at eight thirty Stiles got really surprised. Dad was probably still at work, Scott and Allison were at the mall buying more stuff for the baby – Stiles didn’t even know where they were going to put so much crap, honestly – Erica was on her date and she looked hot like the holy hell; she sent a picture wearing her red tight dress and black high heels. She was smoking. So that left no one.

Stiles got up, the avengers playing on telecine action, and opened the door on his sweatpants with stains on it and an old shirt. “ _Derek?_ ” the man had a bag of food on his hand.   

“Hey, aren’t you gonna invite me in?” his eyebrow going up, like it was _also_ asking the question.

“What are you doing here?” he stepped aside so Derek could come in, door closing as his brain tried very, _very_ hard to work on what the loving fuck was happening.

“I told you I would fight for us this time.”

“This is you fighting? Ok, I’m very confused here.”

“I changed a lot in those years and so did you. I don’t want nothing to happen tonight or anything like that.” He seemed so insecure, cheeks flushing and ears pink “But I think we should start from zero, you know? Try to be friends again before anything else.” He stopped, eyes getting lost “So I could prove to you that you can trust me.”

Stiles smirked, because that was a sweet and good idea and he was so glad Derek was giving the first step, so glad he was trying for real for them to work. He was not pushing, he wants a restart and yeah, Stiles could totally try to do that; try to meet him half away there.

“Yeah, I like that idea.” Derek met his gaze, smile on his lips; big and white.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like Lydia, I used to ran around the house naked trying to get away from taking my baths HAHAHA'  
> I pity my parents, really haha.  
> Thanks guys, for the comments and all. You're the best <3


	8. But you got the love I need to see me through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI there my little pumpkins o/ you all good?  
> This one is a little longer, but I like it.  
> Hope you guys like it too.  
> Enjoy.

“Alright then, let’s see what you brought.” Stiles says as he walks towards the kitchen “Come here, man.” He smiled.

“Oh, right.” Derek put the bags on the counter, Stiles taking out the containers without even asking or, for that matter, looking up at Derek.

“Oh man, Chinese? I love Chinese!”

“I remember.” And Derek could just melt at the shy grin on Stiles’ lips.

God, why Derek ever let him go?

“That’s really nice of you.” It was like time had frozen for that couple of seconds, Stiles with those big, warm eyes analyzing every detail of his face as he did the same, getting lost on his moles and freckles. “Uh, can you grab the plates? I’ll grab the wine.”

“Sure,” Derek snapped out of his trance “Where are they?”

“Over there.”

It was a little weird, Derek had to admitted, having Stiles sitting right in front of him, eating and moaning at the taste of the food. The television was off now, so the only sound that filled the room, besides Stiles’ noises (“Man, this is great.” “Hum, I just love chicken”)  was the clinking of cutlery, which made Derek very, _very_ uncomfortable. He was never good at starting conversations and _damn_ , he was nervous as shit right now; the chopstick slicking from his sweaty fingers. Jesus.

“So,” Stiles took a sip of his wine, smiling at how nervous Derek was.

“So don’t look at me like that, uh, you know I was never good at, you know… Talking.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I know dude. I’ll help you out just this time ok? Don’t get used to it.” That sly smile gave Derek the chills.

“Such a good soul.” He rolled his eyes but his grin gave him away.

“I know. Okay, ask me something and I promise I’ll answer it.”

“What?”

“Yeah, like, you ask me something and then _I_ ask you something. It’s nice, we can get to know each other and stuff.” He pushed his empty place “C’mon big guy, hit me.” Hands gesturing towards himself.

Derek had no fucking idea of what to ask. Seriously. But then his eyes dropped to Stiles’ arm, the question popping out “When did you get your tattoo and why a wolf?” 

“Good question,” he rolled up his sleeve, reviling the entire thing “I did it at my last year of college, actually Danny, my ex and still good friend, came with me.” He looked at the black wolf, lips quirking up “I like wolves, and to be honest I think that despite the whole talkative personality, there is a side of me that likes being alone, you know? That likes being on its own, kind of like a wolf.” His eyes met Derek’s “So, as I cannot be like a wolf in this life, I decided to just do a reminder on my skin.” He sighed looking down and shaking his head “I know it’s weird when I put into words-“

“It’s not weird, I get it.” Derek felt the need to hold Stiles’ hand, but contained himself and just gave him what he _hoped_ it was a friendly smile. “You wanted to have something about that side of you on your daily routine.”

“Yeah, exactly.” God, Stiles shouldn’t be allowed to grin shyly like that. “So, my turn.”

“Go for it.” Derek took a sip of his wine.

“Why didn’t you tell Laura? About us, I mean.”

They stayed in silence for a moment, Derek looking down at his hands.

“I thought that if I didn’t talk about you, ever, the feeling would go away.” Voice low, almost a whisper. He felt so insecure telling Stiles this, feeling like he was just going to get up and throw him out.

“Well that’s a dumb thing to think.” Derek huffed a laugh feeling relived, Stiles laughing himself.

“Yeah, it was pretty dumb.”

“Well, I was always the brain, so who can blame you right buddy?” He laughed harder when Derek threw a chopstick at him.

“Asshole.” God, Derek had completed forgotten who good it felt to talk to Stiles, how amazing he was. “Alright, do you still want to have kids and get married?” He remembered, back in high school, Stiles going on and on about how he loved kids and how he wanted to have at least two, a boy and a girl.

_“I’m not saying I want to get married to you exactly, that would be great, but anyway, I’m just saying that I would like to get married one day, have kids you know? A boy and a girl running around the house, driving me and my future husband or wife insane.”_

_“That would be nice.” Derek said tugging Stiles closer to his chest. “You would be a great father.”_

“I thought that being a teacher would kill that will of mine, but no, I still want kids.”

“How about marriage?”

“I still want that too, nothing big, but yeah, I would love to have a family. How about you?”

“I never wanted kids, but then Laura got pregnant and man, Lydia is so great that I started thinking about it, you know?” Stiles nodded smiling “So yeah, depending on who I’m with, yes, I would love to have kids.”

“That’s nice, man. Can I ask something that’s been bugging me for a while now?”

“Sure.”

“What happened to Lydia’s dad?”

“He left, you see, Laura was dating this guy for five months when she got pregnant. I was watching TV one day when she came bursting in carrying like, ten pregnancy tests. When all of them were positive she was… _happy_ , despite all things she was happy and so I got happy too. But when she told Don about it, well, he wanted her to give the baby away.”

“What a dick!”

“Yeah, he was kind of a dick. Anyway, she was considering it because Laura loved him like hell, but when we went to the doctor and she heard for the first time that little heart beating, she knew she would never be able to give her baby away.”

“And when she told Don that, he left.”

“Yep, he ran like the wind.” Rage on his voice.

“Good thing she has you, man.” Derek felt his whole face going hot, flushing “I mean it, you stood by her side and helped with everything and Lydia loves you. That was very nice of you, you know? Sticking with her.”

“Thanks, I love her too.”

“I can tell.” Stiles grinned softly at him and how could he not grin back at that beautiful face?

Stiles’ phone started buzzing at the coffee table, he got up and answered in a fast move. “Aren’t you supposed to be fucking Boyd right now?” “That’s nice of you my love, but I’m fine.” He laughed at something “No, in fact, Derek is here right now.” “Jesus woman, calm down!” “No Erica, we did not have sex like crazy bunnies and no, Scott doesn’t know.” “Yes.” “I was not going to kick him out, you fucker.” He laughed again, hand on his belly and Derek could watch that scene forever “Oh I know you just love me!” “Of course you can, come here around seven. We can order something, ok?” “Alright then, bye-bye and have a good fuck.” He laughed hanging up.

“ _Sex like bunnies?_ ” Derek’s eyebrow arching up.

Stiles smiled “Erica doesn’t really think before speaking. Kind of like me, actually.”

“I’m guessing neither her nor Scott like me very much, uh?”

“Yeah, Scott hates your gut for leaving and Erica, well, she almost kicked your ass that day at the bar so… Yeah, they don’t really like you.” He stopped for a sec “Allison doesn’t hate you though, that’s good.”

“Allison?”

“Yeah, Scott’s wife. They are having a baby and I’m going to the godfather.” He smiled proudly.

“Boy or girl?”

“Boy, Isaac.”

“That’s a pretty name,” Derek looked at the clock, it was past ten and Stiles and he had to work tomorrow morning. Gee, when did the time pass? “I should better go, it’s late and tomorrow it’s Wednesday so.”

“Yeah, sure.” Stiles walked him to the door “This was really nice. Thanks for not giving up.”

“No, thank _you_ for letting me try again. I can see you’re going against your friends and well… Thanks.”

Stiles smiled and hugged him, God Derek missed the heat of his body so much that he could stay like that for days, hands around his waist, his sweet perfume making Derek drunk, making him drown, but as fast as Stiles hugged him he pulled back. “Drive safe Derek.”

“I will. See you soon?” He couldn’t help the expectation on his voice.

Stiles grabbed the knob grinning “Sure, bye.”

“Bye.”

And then was just Derek and empty hall.

That was good, Stiles talked to him and despite all his friends saying ‘no’ he was still willing to try once again and well, that was a heck of start uh?

And Derek would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of himself.

Very proud.

His phone started ringing when he was getting out of the elevator.

“So, how did it go? Did he hit you or kicked you out or yelled like shit at you?” Laura was whispering, which meant Lydia was probably sleeping next to her.

“First, thanks for being so positive,” She made a noise and Derek could _actually_ picture her rolling her eyes “And it went well, we ate and talked a lot.” He got into his car “He is trying and I… I really think it could work this time.”

“Of course it can fucking work this time, you asshole!”

“Isn’t your kid there?”

“Lydia is sleeping and you know how much I have to control myself to be a good mom who doesn’t swear when she is awake. So just let me be.” She paused. “ _Asshole_.”

He laughed starting the Camaro. “Hey, do you mind if I go with you to pick up Lydia tomorrow?”

“You want a reason to see him again, don’t you DerBear?” the playful tone.

“I’m not answering that.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to.” she snorted “Yeah, sure you can, anything to make you happy my little sunshine.”

“Go back to cursing. Sweet you is very creepy.”

“Bite me.” He laughed.

“See you tomorrow Laura.”

“See ya.”

*

 

Stiles was pouring coffee on his mug, eating toast while buttoning his pants when his phone buzzed and for crying out loud, couldn’t he have just a little piece? Scotty had called him last night and it was twenty minutes of cursing and ‘I don’t like this guy.’, ‘You didn’t fuck him, did you?’, ‘Still don’t like him.’, ‘Are you sure about this?’, ‘Really sure?’, ‘I still don’t like this guy.’

And Stiles was going to murder Erica at dinner tonight, Jesus he was so going to kill her dead.

Speaking of the devil.

“You bitch.” He got his bag, keys, and mug and left his loft.

“Good morning to you too bae.”

“Bae my ass, you texted Scott and you know what he did? He called me and kept yelling for like twenty minutes.”

“I was being a good friend.” Oh Stiles wanted to slap her. Very hard and across the face.

“You are paying for dinner, and also, I hate you.”

“Oh please, you love me!” He hopped into his Jeep, putting Erica on speakers. “Anyway, I want to know how it went.”

“It went fine.” He threw all his stuff at the passenger seat and started the car “He brought me Chinese, we talked and laughed. It was a good time, he wants us to be friends first and I like that idea.”

“Uh”

“ _Uh_? That’s all?”

“Well, you like the idea and you like him.”

“No shit Sherlock?!”

“Bite me.” He laughed “I want to meet him, like properly meet him.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No way in hell that’s happening. Nop.”

“But I have to meet—“

“Oh look at that, I’m at the school already. Got go to work, see ya!”

“You son-of—“ He hung up.

Because he had no love for his life whatsoever.

He had a little crisis today when a cockroach showed up at the classroom, the kids started screaming, girls running away from the thing and boys running _towards_ it. And here is the best part: He taught the kids last week that all animals deserve to be loved and not killed so guess what Stiles had to do? Yes, that’s right, he had to catch the thing, put it into a little jar and then put the cockroach back at its place, the nature.

Sometimes he hated his job.

After that nothing big happened, they painted, then it was story time; he read the little red hood today, used some puppets to stage the whole thing and Lydia and the other kids just loved it, laughing and interacting with him.

Scratch that, he loves his job.

At snack time Lydia shared her muffin with him and dear God, he could just eat her up. Sure, Stiles loved every single kid of his classroom, but Lydia was especial, of course he didn’t treat her in any different way but he knew she _was_ indeed different.

They woke up from nap time and Stiles started to clean the place while the kids grabbed their coats and bags, Lydia coming to sit next to him as the other kids ran towards their moms and dads. She new Laura never picked her up on time, so it was almost routine to just sit with Stiles waiting.

“You know Mr. Stilinski, I made it myself that muffin.”

“You did sweetheart?” She looked so proud.

“Yes, I mean, mommy helped a little.”

“Well, you’re a great cooker. It was delicious.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you Mr. Stilinski.”

“You’re welcome, honey.”

“How is Yuna doing?” Lydia asked pointing to his arm.

“She is great, a lot happier now that she has a name.”

“I told you everybody deserved a name.” He laughed caressing her red hair.

“You’re right.”

He saw thru the window Laura’s car parking, so he grabbed Lydia’s tiny hand and they walked in a comfortable silence till outside. When Derek got out the passenger seat it was no surprise, he use to come pick Lydia up sometimes.

No biggy.

“Hey mommy!” Lydia hugged Laura tight.

“Hey pumpkin.” Laura kissed her and then got up, smiling predatory at Stiles “Hey Stiles, all good?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Amazing.” She turned to Derek “So, I have to take Lydia to her friend's house and I don’t want to leave Derek alone at this beautiful day” Derek’s face flushed as he poked her ribs (not in a very gentle way) “So maybe you could go have lunch with him, what about that Stiles?”

“Oh, well—“

“Go Mr. Stilinski, Uncle Derek is cool!” Lydia started jumping and fuck, how would he say no to that little spark of joy?

“Yeah, Uncle Derek is cool Stiles.” Ok, Laura jerks off of his embarrassment.

“Laura!” Derek scoffed and Stiles started laughing at how red he was.

“No, it’s fine, my Dad is working so I was going to eat alone anyway.”

“Great then!” Lydia had already hopped in the car “Have fun boys.” She gave them a sly smile before driving away.

Derek was so embarrassed he wasn’t even looking directly at Stiles and man, it was so cute and funny.

Stiles bumped his shoulder against his “C’mon big guy, can’t wait to have lunch with cool Uncle Derek!”

“Shut up. Asshole.” Stiles laughed as they both walked towards his jeep.

“Wendy’s?”

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because yeeeah, Lydia shipps Sterek as well hahaha


	9. How long till your surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuys I've missed you <3  
> OK, I know I've disappeared for a while, but I got caught up with work and school and study and shit. I'm sorry, like very vey sorry and I want you all to know I’m not abandoning this fic, like ever. And for you who read my other works, hang on that I'll try to update as soon as I can alright?  
> Again, I'm sorry and love you guys <3

“You see, that’s just wrong in so many levels it hurts my soul.”

“Excuse me for being healthy.”

“Derek for crying out loud, we are at a wendy’s! You ordering salad it’s like Phoebe not being weird.”  Stiles shoved a hand full of fries in his mouth.

“ _Phoebe_?”

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“Who the hell is Phoebe?”

“Phoebe, from friends! You know? Blond, cool, my favorite character and very, very weird chick?”

“You make the worst comparisons.”

Stiles threw a tomato at him, the old lady on the next table giving him a really judgmental look “You love my comparisons, don’t lie to me.”

“Jesus, how can you eat like that and don’t choke?” Ok, you see, that’s a lie, a big fat lie because Derek _loves_ the way Stiles eats. Yes it’s disgusting and not very pleasant to watch, but when he has his mouth full and his cheeks do this cute thing, his eyes bright and hands moving fast… It just makes Derek happy.

Derek is a weird guy.

Maybe he is Phoebe.

Hum.

“I’m very, very sexy when I’m eating” Stiles liked his finger smiling and Jesus, is he trying to kill Derek? Is that it? “I’ll let you know that.”

How do humans communicate again?

“Oh yeah, so sexy.” The mocking tone as a way to hide the truth behind his voice.

“Can I get you guys anything?” The waitress winked, that’s right people, _winked_ at Stiles who flushed.

“No, uh, we are good.” Stiles nodded politely as she left.

“It’s the tattoo. And the shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.” Derek intended to say this only to himself, however it came out loud and then he found himself blushing because Stiles locked his eyes on him, smiling in that shy way of his.

“Told you I was sexy.” He said smug, eyes still staring at Derek. “I like when you blush. It’s so cute.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Derek scratched the back of his neck and he could actually _feel_ his cheeks combusting.

“You say ‘thank you Stiles. And yes, you are the sexier motherfucker to ever walk on the face of the earth’.”

“Thank you Stiles, and you should really stop being an asshole.” Stiles started laughing so hard, the old lady almost killed him with a look. Again.

“I think she is planning my death.”

“You can’t really blame her, can you?”

“Oh fuck you.”

 And then Stiles went from happy and shit to very, very still and Derek got really confuse because hey, aren’t they having a good time? Talking and being friends? Isn’t this a good time? Like really good?

“How did you know I was here?”

Derek realized Stiles was asking this to somebody else, but he didn’t even have the chance to turn around and see who it was because the woman dropped on the chair. Red lips, blond long hair and a killer look on her eyes, smile so predatory it gave Derek the chills – and not the good kind of chills. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and it hit him, the blond that almost murdered him at the bar. That was her.

 _Erica_.

Who does not like him.

“So, you are Derek. The big fucking asshole.” She chose the completely ignore Stiles’ question.

“We were supposed to have dinner together. This is not dinner.”

“You know I can’t get enough of you, Stiles.” Erica kissed his cheeks.

“Bite me.” Stiles looked at Derek who was more lost than a bullet on a cross fire “Derek, this is Erica.”

“I would say nice to meet you, but I don’t think it would be very truthful of me.”

“Not after you almost kill me at the bar.”

“Ok, here is the deal—“

“Erica, stop being a dick.” Stiles scoffed at her, his teacher tone making her roll her eyes. “Derek made some mistakes—“

“Big mistakes, huge mistakes.” Derek was almost leaving, if it wasn’t for Stiles and for the fact that if he wanted to make things work, he would have to be in good terms with Stiles’ friends, he would have left as soon as Erica sat down.

So he resisted the urge to get up and get out and just controlled himself.

“Yes, some big huge mistakes, but he’s sorry and we are trying here.”

“He’s not sorry _yet_.”

“I know I, uh.” His voice failing “I did things wrong in the past, but I really like Stiles and I want to make it right now.”

Stiles grinned, kicking Derek slightly under the table.

Erica kept looking directly at him for what felt like a really long time. “Ok then, I believe in you. And, in the spirit of being _nice_ ,” She hugged Stiles by the side “I’m inviting you for the party me and my boyfriend are throwing on Friday.”

Her smile was the exactly opposite of her words.

It was not a nice smile.

 **It was evil**.

“Boyfriend? I thought you were just fuck buddies!” Stiles turned his entire body towards her and ok, is Derek supposed to feel this jealous?

“He asked me and I said yes and stop looking at me like that!” She pushed him and they started laughing. “But really Derek, you should come.”

Why every time she talks to him, Derek feels like he is entering at a snakes’ lair?

“Yeah, bring Laura too.” Stiles’ voice was soft and damn how is he denying that?

“Yes, I’ll talk to her. Do you think I can pick you up and—“

“Oh, what a shame, I think that’s not going to be possible since Stiles is going to help me with the food and stuff.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Sorry big guy.” They all got up, Erica between them.  “Next time maybe?”

“Of course, anytime you want.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Ok, enough flirting you two. I have to find a dress for Friday.”

“I’m Derek’s ride.”

“I’m sure Derek has legs, he can walk. Right, Der?”

“Erica, stop that.”

“No, it’s okay.” Derek smiled warm. “It’s no big deal. You have fun.”

“Doubt that, but thanks.” Stiles waved at him “Bye Der.”

“Bye Sti.”

Erica turned around, “Bye Derek. See you Friday.”

Yep, she does not like him one bit.

**~*~**

Derek got home and Laura was out, thanks God. Derek knew it wasn’t going to be easy rebuilding things with Stiles, but he never in a billion years thought it would be _that_ hard. That because he didn’t even meet Scott, who liked him even less than Erica did, according to Stiles... Stiles who loved his friends who hated Derek and shit Derek was lost, so lost… He wants Stiles so bad, to kiss him again, hold him and laugh with him. Every second he spends with him is fun and familiar and fuck, he need to make this works.

He cannot blow this.

Not again.

He sat on the couch trying to think in God knows what, hands on his face as some game passed on the TV.  Stiles was the only image on his mind, his mouth and freckles…

“Gee, lunch was that bad?” Laura was holding some brown bags, the sun glasses on the top of her head as she shut the door with her feet.

“It was good until a friend of him appeared.” Derek laid on the couch.

“Guessing this friend doesn’t really like you hum?”

“She hates my gut. Actually, I think hate is sugar coding it.”

“She’s  just protecting her friend, you’ve to understand.” Laura stopped, hands moving around “So she wants to rip you balls out and beat you with them, so what? You are a nice man, you just have to let her know that.”

“First, thanks for the loving, _loving_ words of support.” Laura came do pinch his cheeks, laughing.

“You’re welcome.”

“Second of all, she says she’ll try and be nice and even invited me and you for a party on Friday, but I think it’s all bullshit and, in fact, she will kill me in my sleep.”

“Party? And she even invited me?!” Her voice getting high and excited and Derek realized he had made a mistake.

“Stiles actually—“

“Oh and how can you say she’s not trying? She is trying and having a party and we are going.” Laura pointed a finger at him “ And I don’t give a rats ass about what you think, we’ll go and you’ll be lovely and kind and everyone will love you and I need to find a dress.”

“But—“

“Derek Maurice Hale, how do you want to win Stiles back if you don’t work for it?”

Oh the older sister tone.

Derek huffed, eyes rolling and body falling on the cushions “Fine, but no good can come of this.”

“Stop being such a baby.”

Later that night Derek got a text from Stiles saying he was sorry for Erica’s way at lunch and that she was going to try but Derek had to understand that it was going to be hard at the begging.

However, for some reason, Derek felt like she was **not** going to try.

_Not yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate Erica ok beatutiful people? She's trying.... HAHAHA  
> I'll try to post more on saturday.  
> Love you all my sunshines <3


	10. Say what you drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies, My grandma got ill and had to be hospitalized, but she's home now and it's aaall good with the world now! So yeeeah babies, I'm back with a new chapter for you <3
> 
> ALSO, GUYS, GAY MARRIGE IS NOW LEGAL IN THE US, SO UHUUUL! I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!  
> Serious, just the best news haha   
>  I missed you <3

Ok, so Erica is not the nicest person in the world, but she means well. Most of the time anyway. Stiles did talk to her about her behavior the other day with Derek at lunch because hell, it was damn rude of her to talk to him like that. He knows Derek was wrong and yeah, his friends have every and each right to hate the guy’s gut, however, if even Stiles – who let’s be real here people, it’s the one who had his heart broken – is willing to give it another chance, why can’t they?

The party was tomorrow and Stiles wouldn’t have to go to work today or tomorrow, for that matter, because of a flu epidemic. So as you can imagine, he had a lot of free time on his hands. He’d organized and cleaned his place, folded the laundry, then took a shower, made lunch and it was still only four o’clock. Judge him, but unlike most people, Stiles love his job with all his heart and soul because it gives him something to do. He knows he’s always complaining about the mess and screaming and running around, but deep down Stiles loves when a kid draw him something, or a parent came in just to thank him or to meet “the greatest teacher ever”. It’s rewarding knowing you can make a difference in someone’s life, even if this difference isn’t big.

It’s something. Something really good.

“What are you doing?”

“Bored till death” Stiles was lying on the living room ground.

“Great man!”

“Scotty buddy, go fuck yourself. Please.”

“No,” he laughed in that weird way of his “It’s because I need some help with, you know, painting the baby’s room.”

“Is there gonna be food?”

“Allison is making her famous cookies.”

“Then I’m glad to help!”

You know when people say _‘oh, painting baby’s room is fun, is easy.’_? Well, they lied to you. Painting a room is hard and complicated and Stiles ended up with a blue ass and a white nose and cheek while Scott rolled on the floor laughing like the moron he is.

The cookies were good, at least.

By the end of the day, despite all, Isaac’s room was amazing, all blue and white with little stars on the ceiling, the wood crib and all the little teddy bears. To be honest it was all Stiles wanted to his own kid and don’t take him wrong, he’s happy about his best friend and his wife, and he’s more than glad to help with all, but at the same time he feels a little jealous.

Stiles have always wanted to be with someone he loved truly, get married in some hidden place with a lot of flowers. Buying a house, building a home little by little every day, adopting a baby girl and a baby boy, painting their room, some music at the back while he and his partner laugh and drink a beer. Back in high school, he pictured him and Derek doing all of this together, growing old and all. But then Derek ran away and it was all shattered… And as much as he tried to push the sadness away, it seemed to always find its way back, crawling up into his skin and bones. He was almost thirty now and what did he have for crying out loud? Yes, Derek was back and yes, Stiles still loved him and couldn’t stop thinking about him but it was all very fresh and confused…

“So, Derek.” Scott was never discreet. Allison gave him the stinky eye.

“Derek is ok, I like him a lot. Actually, he’s coming tomorrow to Erica’s party.”

“Why?!” Allison slapped him.

“I think what Scott is trying to say here, is like, how Erica invited him if she… Doesn’t like him very much?” _doesn’t like him very much_ , a great euphemism for ‘wants to rip his face off and beat him with it.’

 “I was having lunch with him and-“

“You were having lunch? Why? Stiles, I told you he is not good and I don’t like him and you had already had dinner and—“

“Scott, for the love of god, keep your panties on and let me finish, you asshole.” Stiles threw a cookie at him because _damn_.

“Sorry,” he looked at Allison who was almost spanking him “Go on.”

“As I was saying, I was having lunch with him when Erica showed up and was rude as hell with him, but at the end she said she was going to try to be nice and as a proof, invited him.”

Scott and Allison exchanged a look before she finally speaking up “So, uh, she just invited him?”

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t seem like something she would do though.”

“I also thought it was weird, but I don’t know, at least she’s trying.” Stiles looked directly at Scott.

“I’m gonna go…” Allison stopped talking, got up and walked to the door “Screw it, you guys need to talk so I’m going to the living room.”

And they’re both alone.

“Scott, I know you don’t like him.”

“You’re right, I don’t and honestly, how can you even talk to him Stiles? He wrecked you and then just left!”

“I know that, I was there. But he’s sorry, he’s trying and I’m trying because I like him.” He paused, head facing the window as his long fingers scratched the bottle half empty “I might still love him and it would be nice to know you support me and have my back. What if Allison break your heart, wouldn't you try to forgive her?" They stayed in silence for what felt like a really long time  "It would be nice if my best friend and him could get along.”

Scott took a long breath, hand stretching out and grabbing Stiles by his shoulder “Hey, I’m sorry man. It’s just hard for me because I love you bro. I don’t want you to get hurt, not again.”

“I know, but you gotta let me choose my own way.”

“Ok, I’ll and if you want to give Derek another chance, then I’ll try to do the same.”

“Are you going to talk to him tomorrow?”

“I’ll talk and be nice and all that shit. I’m with you one hundred percent and I’ll always have your back and if he hurts you, he is a dead man.” They both laughed, Stiles hugging Scott with a grin on his lips.

“Thank you bro. I love you too.”

**_~o~o~o~_ **

_Nervous?_

Not even a minute later, Stiles got a reply.

_Like shit._

He smiled, his red shirt unbuttoned just hanging on his body.

_Don’t be! Allison likes you and Scott and I talked and he’s going to be nice. Don’t worry._

_Erica. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me. Dead Stiles!_  

Ok, is Derek having a panic attack supposed to be this funny? Or is just Stiles a bad person?

_She is a little rough, bad she’ll come around. Relax._

_I’ll try. Gonna pick Laura up now, see you there?_

_Of course._

_Ok : )_

And the smile on Stiles’ face was involuntary, Derek was going to face Erica for him, Erica the big bad ass bitch.

It was all going to be fine, the party was going to be great.

 

**_~o~o~o~_ **

Oh it was so **_not_**   fine.

Stiles got at Erica’s place twenty minutes after the party started, she answered the door smiling and jumping on him and Jesus the woman was smoking hot! The red tight dress with some black strips, the high heels and the perfect hair, if only Stiles was straight…

“We match!” She laughed pulling him inside. There were people dancing on the living room, the beers and glasses on their hands, some just sitting and talking, laughing. Very nice actually. “Come on, I want you to meet Boyd!”

Erica dragged Stiles till the kitchen, were a tall, big black guy was standing against the sink. Face closed. “Boyd, this is Stiles.” The man put the beer down to shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you Stiles.”

“Yeah, you too.” Then he grabbed his beer, nodded, kissed Erica and left. Like what?

“He’s a little shy.”

“I see. But it doesn’t matter, he likes and cares about you so it’s all good.”

“Isn’t you adorable?” She pinched his cheeks smiling.

“Get off me bitch.” They laughed.

“Ok, let’s get do body shots!”

“Erica, no. One:” He raised one finger “We are too old for that shit” Then he raised another “Two: Derek is coming and you know what happens when I drink.”

She gave him the devilish smiles ever and grabbed his wrist.

So that’s how Stiles end up shirtless and very, very drunk, watching Erica lick Boyd’s belly while people danced and yelled around them. Everything was fuzzy and buzzing, including Stiles own body and suddenly he wanted Derek. Derek’s body pressed against his, his tong and fingers and all of him. He missed Derek and he was needy and hamered, so he started walking away from the table were Boyd was lied down and went looking for Derek, but people just kept getting in his way all the time and shit, were this many people here when he came in?

Stiles ended up in the kitchen, head under the tap like a cat, water falling into his mouth as he tried to sobber even just a little bit up, however all he could think about was the time Derek kissed him when they were alone in his room and as much as he tried, his mind kept going back for Derek.

Where the hell is he anyway?

“Here you are!” Erica screamed, she came in grinning and there was a man with her. “Look who is here!”

“ _Jackson?!_ ” Stiles closed the tap. “What are you doing here?”

“Erica invited me, she said you wanted to see me again and well,” He took a step forward, hand grabbing stiles jaw “We’d such a _great time_ the other night that I thought, why not?”

Stiles was so far long gone that he almost caved him. But Jackson wasn’t Derek.

 **Stiles wanted Derek**.

He took a step back, nuzzling his hand away from his face “No, last time was a mistake, and you!” He pointed at Erica, voice rising without his control “Is this why you invited me here? IS IT ERICA? Because fuck, what’s wrong with you?” Her face was flushed.

“You are making a mistake Stiles! Derek is no good for you, he’s an asshole and you can’t trust him and as your friend-“

“As my friend you _what_? You think you can control my life?” They were both yelling now “As my friend you are supposed to support me because this is _my_ life and **I** get to choose to do whatever the fuck I want!”

Scott and Derek appeared side by side, both putting their drinks down and coming to intervene, Hale pushing Jackson outta there. “Guys, come down. What’s happing?” Scott was standing between them, Allison at the door telling people to go away.

“He” she pointed at Derek “He is just a little fucker! You can do so much better, why you don’t let me help?”

“Because this, what you are doing right now, IS NOT FUCKING HELPING!” Stiles was not ok, Derek’s scent was starting to take control and everything around him was still spinning and he was mad as fuck and he just couldn’t. He bent over the sink and threw up, an arm helping him to stay up.

“You ok Stiles?” Derek’s voice was close, he could tell that.

“No.”

“Come on, I’ll take care of you. Come.” And then Stiles was being held, a hand on his waist helping him walk.

“You-“

“Erica,” Scott stopped her “Let them go, this is not your place.” He looked back at Derek and nodded. “Don’t forget what I told you.”

“I won't.”

Stiles was more than grateful for when the music stopped and to be honest, he hadn’t a single damn clue about where he was going. His mouth was moving and he could hear his voice, but if you asked him what was he saying, he had no fucking idea. “You want to do that, uh?” Derek said hiding a laugh.

Did Stiles tell a joke?

“Yeah. But don’t tell Derek.”

“I won’t.” He started buttoning Stiles shirt, the arm hand brushing against his cold and pale skin… _sooo_ _good_.

“I like your hands.”

“And I like your fingers.” Derek put him on the passenger sit of the camaro.

“But they are so long!” Stiles had his hands in front of his face, eyes analyzing them as Derek drove and laughed.

The way back home was a blur, a big fat one. But when Stiles woke up in the next morning he was on his bed, wearing only his boxers and hugging something big and warm.

Derek was there, right by his side, breathing loudly.

Shit, what had happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fight never killed a friendship, has it?  
> hum.   
> And I wanted to thank you for not abandoning me and for keep reading and talking to me and you guy are just the best and I wish I could hug you all! <3 hahaha


	11. Almost is the key word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long, I got trapped in exams and works and life and shit.  
> I'm really sorry though. I've been written other stories I'll post one day auhsushuashu

“Derek?” Stiles asks slowly while pushing himself up on the bed.

The man squeezes at his side, big hands coming to rub his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Don’t know, but let’s go to the important issue here: why am I almost naked and hugging you in my bed?!”

“Relax, I would never do anything when you’re that drunk.”

They stay in silence for a bit “I know.” Stiles said, shyly, Derek grinning at him.

“Not that you didn’t want me to, though.” Oh the cocky eyebrow whit that smug smile, fucker.

 Stiles covers his head with a pillow, making a weird noise of his own “Shit, I talked didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Derek removes the pillow and looks at him, smiling “And you were very… _vivid_ in your descriptions.”

“God!” Stiles covers his face once more, this time with his hands and he laughs, head hurting “I’m so sorry Derek, really, I got all drunk and you saw me throwing up and then I recited a porn for you, probably, and Jesus, I’m so embarrassed. And sorry!”

Derek laughs, loud and genuine, eyes crinkling at the corners and it’s just so beautiful. “It’s ok, it was nothing I didn’t want to do to you, or have dreamt about, for that matter.”

Stiles pushes him, throwing Derek on the floor “You asshole” He grinned “You are not supposed to say stuff like that!”

“Why not?”

“Because of reasons.” Stiles gets up, Derek standing in front of him.

“You have four missed calls from Erica.” His voice low.

“Shit.” Stiles closes his eyes, head resting on Derek’s shoulder “I don’t want to deal with her, not now.”

“Ok.” He put his arms around him “You can figure things out with her tomorrow.”

“Good.”

And for a moment Stiles forgets about everything, suddenly it’s just Derek’s arms around him, warm and familiar, the mix of Derek’s perfume and his own, the sun, shining outside, gives to his room the perfect lighting. Stiles turns his head just a little, temple resting against Derek’s strong shoulder and he just breaths in, deep and pure, closing his eyes again, wanting to just enjoy the moment without all the thinking and doubts and fights and problems. Is it too much to ask? A day without problems, without kids screaming and troubles, without Erica buzzing in his ears about how much Derek sucks. Is it really too much to ask?

“What are you thinking?” Derek squeezes him kindly.

“Life sucks.”

He huffs a laugh, the air making Stiles’ hair dance “Yeah, sometimes life does suck.”

“I’m sorry about what Erica said.” Stiles pulls just a little, head tilting so he can see Derek’s eyes “She was totally out of line, she had no right to say what she said.”

“It’s ok, I get her side. It’s not like I’m the perfect person for you.”

“Nobody is perfect. Imperfection is beauty, is what gives room for growing.”

“I’m glad you think that.” He whispered, fingers pressing on Stiles’ hips a little more firmly, eyes locked on his lips, perfect and wet from his tongue, putting Derek in a trance. Stiles takes a step closer, if that was even possible, his chest pressing against Derek’s softly enough for them to exchange body heat. “You’re always beautiful in the mornings.” Derek said without thinking.

“You’re not so bad either.”  Stiles smiles shyly, voice so low that if Derek wasn’t this close, he for sure wouldn’t hear him. “Not so bad at all.”

Derek moves slowly, head down a little bit, giving Stiles the chance to back down, to give up. But he doesn’t, Stiles stays in the same place, long fingers playing with Derek’s chest and shoulders as the man moves further and further, green eyes hypnotized by that brown sea staring back at him, both breathing loud and heavy. Their mouths were inches apart and Stiles could almost taste Derek, when his phone started ringing and ringing so loud it could awake the dead.

“Where the fuck are you?!” Laura yelled “I’ve been fucking calling you all night!”

“Laura, shit.” Derek stares as Stiles shakes his head a little and goes into the kitchen “I’m sorry, I totally forgot about you.”

“You think?! You cannot disappear after a fight like that! I wanted to know if Stiles was ok and you didn’t pick up your phone. I want to punch you. And Erica is going crazy, just FYI.”

“I figured she would be.” He sighed “Stiles is ok, he passed out on the way over so I put him to bed and ended up staying here.”

Laura gets quiet for a while “Ok.” She said “That’s ok, but doesn’t change the fact that you should’ve called.”

“I said I am sorry.”

“Alright. Lydia says hi.”

“Say that I love her. I gotta go. Bye.”

“Bye. And use a condom!”

“Bite me, Laura.”

Derek hangs up and walks into the kitchen, Stiles’ sitting on the table with a mug of coffee in his hands, another one over the sink. “I made it for you.” He says.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, I kind of did. Hey, can you answer me why is Scott asking me if you were ‘nice’ to me last night?”

Derek chokes on his coffee, the thing burning his throat while Stiles stares, waiting. “Scott and I kind of…talked.”

“Keep going buddy.”

“We talked about you, he did, actually.” Stiles tilts his head “Hum, after he treated me, he said that as your friend he would give me a second chance but only if I was nice and good for you. Otherwise he said he was going to make me regret the day I was born.”

“And what you said to him?”

“That I would never hurt you again.” Derek raises his glare only to find Stiles smiling. “What?”

“You’re always just a big teddy bear.”

“I am not!”

“Oh, yes you are, buddy.” Stiles gets up and kisses his cheek “But don’t worry, I like you anyway.”

“Where are you going?” Derek turns in time to see Stiles closing his bedroom door.

“Change. You don’t expect me to stay in my pajamas forever, do you?” he smiles before shutting the door completely.

And it feels so good sitting in Stiles’ table, drinking coffee. Derek looks around and he could so easily get used to this, waking up here, making breakfast together. He gets up and walks around the small place, there are photos of the sheriff and Claudia, of a baby Stiles eating sand and the whole place smells like home, smells like happy life.  Someone knocks and Stiles yells from the bedroom for Derek to move his lazy ass and answer the door.

“Laura?”

“Uncle Derek!” Lydia jumps on him.

“Hey DearBear.” She comes in, unvitiated “Lydia wanted to go to that new fun park and I thought ‘hey, you know who would love to come with us’?”

“You and Stiles!” Lydia answered, jumping in Derek’s arms.

“I thought I heard your sweet voice!” Stiles comes back, smiling big.

“Stiles!” Lydia starts kicking until Derek let her go. “Come to the park with us! Mom can even buy you ice cream!”

“Yeah Stiles, come.” Laura smiles devilish towards her brother “It’ll be so much fun.”

“Stiles, you really doesn’t have to—“ Derek starts but he gets cut off by a laugh.

“Relax DearBear.” Stiles grins over Derek’s grumpy face “I have nothing better to do and I am pretty sure if I stay here Erica will come for me, so let’s go to the park.”

“YEAH!” Lydia screamed, making everone laugh. “C’mon to the car, let’s race till there.”

“Alright, one, two, three…now!” Stiles and Lydia start to laugh while running, Stiles letting her win.

Laura grinns watching her baby, then she turns around and put Stiles' stuff in her bag, singing a little, hips doing this weird thing.

“What are you doing?” Derek asks.

“Me? I’m not doing anything.” Oh but her eyes say the exact opposite of her words “I’m just having a nice weekend with my daughter, my brother and my friend.” She smiles, pinching his ass “You really have to stop being so paranoid baby bro, it’s not good for your health.”

Hell no, Laura is up to something, Derek can feel it buzzing under his skin. “I’m not buying this.”

“And who said you had to buy anything?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't hate me, but I don't know when I'll post the next one. Mayne in one week or two?  
> Truth is my life is a mess right now, a fucked up mess and so I'm all lost and with fucking tons of things to do, so I'm sorry for that. But I'll try to keep up.  
> I love you all, thank you for being so nice. Kisses ans hugs everyone <3

**Author's Note:**

> You can call me Gabi by the way.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
